Blue Eyed Stranger
by nayawanky
Summary: Santana Lopez bumps into a back up dancer and her world is turned upside down, but what happens when she falls hard for the blue eyed dancer and is faced with the F word... feelings. Pairings: Quinntana/Brittana G!P
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic on here!**

* * *

Santana's life so far has been better than she expected when she first moved to New York. She was now the owner of a successful record label, and lived in a substantial penthouse. There were just a couple of problems, Santana wasn't _exactly_ normal. Of course she was just like any other girl, with the exception of her not so little friend. Santana Lopez was born with penis. Of course it seemed to Santana like more of a curse than a blessing, the blessing part coming from all the girls she would attract. Obviously all the women she has been were dumbfounded by the idea of a girl having male genitalia, but once they felt the pleasure it would give them, all was forgotten.

The other problem, being Santana's extremely annoying 'girlfriend.' She had met _Quinn_ when she attended one of her concerts, and the security guard let her sneak backstage after some _thorough_ convincing. They hooked up right then and there in her dressing room, and Quinn has been attached to her hip ever since. Santana wanted it to be a _onetime_ thing, but obviously Quinn had other plans. She called her every day since the hookup, telling Santana that should do it again soon, and obviously gave in. Now they had been somewhat together for about 2 months, and Santana was dreading every second of it. Part of the reason Santana thought Quinn wanted to date her so bad was because the media soaked up their relationship like a sponge, capturing them on their dates together. Quinn also made sure to make a big scene when the paparazzi would storm in on them leaving a restaurant, being extra affectionate towards Santana in front of them. One day she questioned it when they entered _Santana's_ penthouse, which Quinn had been spending lots of time at.

" _Why do you always give in to the paparazzi when we're out?"_

" _What do you mean?" Quinn asked innocently._

" _You know what I mean." Santana said fully frustrated at Quinn and her antics._

" _You know they love us baby," Santana visibly cringed at the term of endearment. "I just want to show them how much I like you." Quinn said walking over to Santana and wrapped her arms around her waist, trying to be seductive. Totally fail Santana thought._

Now Santana was on her way to arena that Quinn was going to perform at later in the day. She was deleting the massive amount of texts she was receiving from Quinn at the moment. She shook her head annoyed when someone bumped into her, causing her to drop her phone on the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." The timid voice from in front of her said.

"Watch where-" Santana began in a harsh voice but stopped in the middle of her sentence when she made eye contact with the blue eyed beauty.

"you're going" she finished weakly, almost inaudible. She was blonde, her hair settling just below her shoulders, her eyes were a piercing blue, and her cheeks were tinted pink.

"I'm so sorry, you're right, I should watch where I'm going. Here." She apologized, handing her the cell phone she long forgot.

"Oh thanks, and don't worry about it. If I hadn't been on this damn thing," she said holding up her phone, "I would've seen you."

The girl smiled and just when Santana was about to ask her what her name was, a loud high pitched yell slapped her right into the face of reality.

"SANTANA!" Quinn yelled running up to meet the girl like it had been years since they had last seen each other, when in reality, it was only 17 hours. Quinn jumped up into her arms and Santana contemplated letting go so that the girl would fall to the ground like her phone did, but didn't have time to decide when the girl finally let go and stood up.

"I missed you babe." Santana cringed again and looked for the mystery girl, but she left, Quinn's voice probably scared her away. Santana sighed, she was probably never going to see her again.

"Come watch me rehearse." Quinn said tugging your hand and you followed, unwillingly.

* * *

Santana sat, _watching_ Quinn rehearse with some burly looking guy named _Puck_. Who the hell names their kid Puck she thought. Just as she was dozing off, she heard a faint noise coming from her right. It sounded like- , no it couldn't be, could it?

 _With the lights out_

 _Its less dangerous, here we are now, entertain us,_

 _I feel stupid and contagious_

 _Here we are now, entertain us_

She furrowed her eyebrows and finally looked to her right. She couldn't believe your eyes; the blonde eyed beauty was dancing swiftly to none other than, NIRVANA. Santana felt a smile tug at her lips and she found herself walking up to the blonde before she could register it.

"Wow." She smiled and the blonde almost fell from being startled, but Santana caught her, and she felt a bolt of electricity shoot through her in an instant.

"Sorry." The blonde said blushing again. Santana finally let her stand up and she missed the contact as soon as it was gone.

"It's fine. So dancing to NIRVANA huh?" Santana smirked.

"I would get dancing to Ke$ha or anything else, but NIRVANA.. that's _different."_ The blonde blushed again; it was becoming a familiar site to Santana.

"I know, everyone says that all the time, but it's my favorite band, and any song is a dancing song if you think about it. Except for heavy metal, I tried that once, and I couldn't lift the metal, it was too heavy." The blonde replied looking distraught at the memory. Santana quirked her eyebrows up and smiled.

 _Cute,_ she thought, but so weird that a delicate looking blonde like her could like that type of music.

"Well oddly enough, that's my favorite band too."

"Really?" The blonde asked hopeful, her eyes glimmering.

"Yep." Santana smiled smugly and the blonde's smile only grew wider with her confession.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool! What's your favorite song?" She asked excitedly.

"Umm do I even have to think about it? It's About a Girl."

"That's my favorite song too!"

"Really?" Santana asked this time, pleasantly surprised.

"Mhm." She nodded and Santana smiled for what seemed like the 50th time since she's met this girl.

"So what's your name Pink Cheeks?" Santana's nickname for the girl had certainly made sense since the girl's cheeks were doing that at the moment.

"Brittany…. Pierce" she breathed out. Santana thought for a minute, yep that suited her.

"Well nice to meet you _Brittany,_ I'm Santana Lopez."

"Wait, as in _Santana Lopez,_ the owner of that major record label?" Here it comes: Santana thought; she knew this girl was too good to be true. Santana nodded, she waited nervously for Brittany to react.

"Oh cool." She simply responded.

"Wait what?" Santana asked confused.

"Well yeah, sorry if I'm not some crazed fan or-"

"No, no I meant that in a good way. It feels so nice to be able to meet someone who treats me like a normal person." Brittany felt genuinely bad for Santana, she wondered if she ever had a real friend who wasn't just pretending to be a friend because of Santana's wealth or status. She hoped not. Suddenly the buzzing of Santana's phone broke their staring contest and she took it out to see one of her assistants was texting her to let her know she had a meeting in 10 minutes.

"Shit, I'm sorry Brittany, but my assistant just reminded me I have a meeting in 10. Remind me to fire him." She rolled her eyes and mumbled the last part. Brittany giggled, Santana seemed sweet and fierce at the same time; she liked it.

"Oh yeah, so see you later Brittany."

"See you later Santana." Brittany said blushing a bit.

Yep Santana thought, she was definitely going to be seeing this girl a lot more.

* * *

 **Review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Santana was performing her least favorite activity by far; sex with Quinn. There was no possible explanation for why Santana hasn't dumped Quinn yet, maybe because she sort of likes Quinn's presence. Sure they have their _extremely_ horrible moments, but they've had their _okay_ moments before.

Meanwhile Santana was having an internal debate with herself in her head, Quinn was trying to get her hard. Quinn kept stroking her shaft, but Santana wasn't even turned on, nor did she want to have sex with Quinn at the moment, or any moment to be exact.

"Why aren't you getting hard baby?" Quinn husked.

 _Maybe because I am not turned on by you at all,_ Santana thought.

Quinn continued to stroke her, and nipped at her neck, sucking on all the wrong places.

"Hey, what do you think about Brittany?" Santana blurted out.

Quinn stopped at once and replied, "Seriously? You want to talk about what I think about my _backup_ dancer when we are going to have sex?"

Santana never thought of it like that, maybe it was sort of out of line to think about someone else when you were about sex with your _girlfriend_. Then she reminded herself that this was Quinn she was thinking about.

Santana decided to totally ignore the question and ask again.

"So what do you think about her?"

"I don't." Quinn said going back to kiss her _girlfriend's_ neck, but Santana wasn't going to give her what she wanted _until_ she got what she wanted.

Quinn looked at Santana who had her eyebrows furrowed. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine! She's blonde, ditzy, good dancer, tall, and totally taken by this guy named Jackson? John? Ron? I don't remember."

For some reason, Santana's stomach dropped at the mention of Brittany being taken. How could she think that she was single in the first place? That girl had a rockin' body and not to mention the way she dances. Santana remembered the way she was moving her body yesterday, and it totally turned her on.

"Oh now you're so hard." Quinn feigned annoyance. It seemed so wrong to think that Santana got hard just by thinking of another blonde when she was about to have sex with a completely different one. Suddenly all the pent up feeling arose from Santana. Some might identify it as _jealousy,_ but Santana wasn't about to put a label on it; although it did help her get through sex. She flipped Quinn over and began to rip off her clothes.

"Mmm, someone wants me." Quinn remarked. Santana rolled her eyes and did what she did every time she and Quinn had sex and got herself off as soon as possible. She was sure Quinn did the same.

The next day when Santana went to go see Quinn, it was actually to see another blonde. Now that she met Brittany, Santana was sure that she would make these _trips_ more bearable.

She walked into the glass double doors and smiled when she recalled the memory of first meeting the blonde. When she was greeted with the sight of the blonde dancing to Ke$ha this time, she laughed silently to herself.

"No punk rock this time?" Santana asked, once again startling Brittany.

"You scared me!" Brittany said feigning annoyance, but her wide smile gave her away.

Just as Santana was about to make a flirtatious comment, she was stopped by a tall guy with a dopey smile. He gave Brittany a full kiss on the lips and handed her a styrofoam cup.

"Here's your coffee babe."

Santana stood there awkwardly, unsure whether she was trespassing on their _sexy time._ That must be…..

"Santana this is Taylor, my boyfriend."

Quinn was _way_ off Santana thought.

"Taylor, this is Santana, my friend."

The blonde introduced them with a wide smile meanwhile Santana's heart warmed up at the words _Santana_ and _friend_ coming out of Brittany's mouth.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Taylor said reaching out his wimpy arm to meet Santana's toned tan one; at least that's how Santana saw it.

"Ditto." Santana responded nodding her head.

Something was missing though, Santana put the puzzle pieces together; Brittany probably didn't even know she was dating Quinn. Suddenly the thought of the other blonde made her stomach turn, she was _one_ of the reasons Santana was even there. She hasn't seen her since her arrival, and she wanted to find the annoying blonde to get their overly dramatic introduction over as soon as possible; especially since Quinn had blown up her phone with texts that morning.

Taylor decided to snap Santana out of her thoughts.

"So Santana, how did you meet _my Brittany_?"

The words irked Santana as soon as they came out of his mouth. Now Santana was never one for violence, but the way he asked that question made her want to go-

"Santana are you okay?"

"Huh, what?"

"You sorta looked like you were growling." Brittany mentioned with a slight giggle.

 _Shit._

"Oh sorry, I-uh met _Brittany_ when she bumped into me, here actually."

Santana recalled, smiling at the memory of her first encounter with the blonde. Brittany's cheeks tinted the darkest shade of pink and Santana smiled at how adorable the girl could be when she was embarrassed.

"That does seem a lot like _my Brittany_."

Taylor smiled and looked lovingly into Brittany's and grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

 _There it was again, that awful phrase, my Brittany. What kind of a phrase was that? It sounds like he owns her and she's a material possession, or she belongs to him. Which in a sense, she kind of does, hold on, are they married?! Wait, Brittany introduced him as her boyfriend. Be cool, be cool,_ Santana thought.

"Well I got to go, it was nice meeting you Santana. Unfortunately I have to catch a flight back to Ohio."

 _Yeah unfortunately_

Santana just nodded and looked the other way while Taylor and Brittany said their very _intimate_ goodbyes to one another; and by that Santana meant they were very _physical_ and they didn't use words, instead their mouths.

 _Where the hell is Quinn,_ Santana wondered.

When they were _finally_ done, after a few last minute pecks, Santana thought it was safe to look now. She caught a glimpse of Brittany's eyes and took note that they looked lascivious. They were a darker shade of blue, almost lustful.

 _That's what she looks like when she's sexually frustrated_ Santana thought.

The thought of Brittany being sexually frustrated made her _friend_ twitch in her jeans.

 _God curse these restraining jeans, I'm so screwed. How can I keep it down with her looking at me like that! I need to find a bathroom quick before she notices anything._

"I need umm, go to the bathroom, where is it?"

"Oh um, through those doors right there." Brittany pointed towards a set of brown doors.

"Thanks."

Santana ran-walked to the doors and gently pushed and went inside the women's bathroom. Public restrooms have always been a hassle for Santana because of her appendage. She obviously couldn't go to the men's bathroom, and she always identified herself as a girl anyways, just with one _minor detail._

She stepped into an empty stall and hastily pulled her jeans down. She adjusted her groin in her compression shorts so it wouldn't be as noticeable. She made sure to carefully touch her groin to prevent any more hassles. Santana had always felt guilty when she had given into her sexual desires in the past, and she constantly scolded herself for getting boners to begin with. She wanted to be in control of it, but there were times where she just felt like a horny teenage boy and couldn't. It was very stressful, and it prevented her from wearing and doing certain things, but she got used to it, or managed.

Not yet having caught sight of Quinn, Santana approached Brittany again. More like _Brittany's ass._

There it was, Brittany was doing stretches and the Latina couldn't help but drift her eyesight to it. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

 _We are not doing this again._

She tried to push the not so appropriate thoughts to the back of her mind and instead tried to start up a conversation that she knew would take her mind off of her _growing problem._

"So how did you meet Tyler?" Santana asked, purposely calling Brittany's _boyfriend_ by the wrong name because he just grinded her in the wrong way; and plus she was just spiteful like that.

"Woah Santana, you always sneak up on me!"

The blonde giggled and there was that contagious laugh that the brunette thoroughly enjoyed, and wanted to be the reason Brittany used it over and over again.

"I have that effect on people."

Santana smirked. She was determined to get this flirtatious game of hers going.

"I can see you have more than _one_ effect on people." Brittany was quick to respond.

 _Well played Pierce._

"Oh yeah? What kind of an effect do I have on you?"

Brittany stopped stretching and looked up, bit her bottom lip in thought and blushed.

 _That's the effect,_ Santana decided herself.

"So how'd you meet him?"

"Oh right, high school. He was more of the nerdy kid, and I was the head cheerleader. We have had an off and on relationship more than anything. It seems weird because in high school, I felt like we were more in love, and now…it, it just feels more like an obligation to stay together. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to dump my problems onto you."

"No that's okay, that's what _friends_ are for right?" Santana said with a grin.

"Yeah." Brittany smiled.

"And friends take each other to lunch, come on, I want to take you out for lunch."

"Okay! Wait, I don't know if my boss will let me?"

"Quinn?"

Brittany nodded, somewhat confused on how Santana knew that.

She laughed and said, "Don't worry I can pull a few strings."

Brittany didn't know why, but she trusted her.

Santana decided she would take Brittany to a nearby restaurant that brought a sense of nostalgia to the Latina.

"Breadstix?" Brittany asked quirking an eyebrow.

 _Cute._

"Yep, now come on."

Brittany still seemed hesitant and Santana took a hold of one her hands that were hanging idly by her side.

"Do you trust me?" The brunette asked with soft eyes.

It seemed like there was a double meaning to her words, and Brittany found herself nodding to both meanings.

Santana smiled widely enough to showcase her dimples, it made Brittany smile as well.

"Alright." Santana said and led the blonde through the wooden doors for a much needed lunch.

The whole place seemed quite simple, an Italian restaurant that the blonde had certainly overlooked and never had the audacity to step inside on her own.

Upon reaching a small booth, Santana let go of Brittany's hand and she found herself missing the warmth it provided. They took their preferred seats and immediately a tall waiter came to the table with menus. He set them down gently.

"Santana, it's nice to see you again. I've certainly missed you since yesterday." Mike said with a slight smirk.

"Well I have to come and see my favorite Asian friend as often as I can right?" Santana retorted.

Mike rolled his eyes and ignored her sarcasm.

"So who's the gorgeous blonde you've brought with you today?"

Brittany blushed at the compliment.

"This is one Brittany Pierce, and don't even try Mike, she's taken."

Mike held his hands up in defense and laughed. He reached out to shake Brittany's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mike Chang, longtime friend of a feisty Santana Lopez, and former lover." Brittany smiled.

Santana scoffed.

"He's kidding, I only dated _popular_ jocks."

Mike made a faux face of hurt but then chuckled. The interaction between the two friends amused Brittany and she found herself laughing as well.

"Alright I'll just start you guys off with waters." Mike announced and left.

"AND THE BREADSTICKS!" Santana hollered.

"Sorry about him, he's just a friend from high school."

"It's fine he's cool. You seem pretty excited about _some_ breadsticks."

The Latina chuckled and shook her head.

"These are not just _some_ breadsticks Brittany Pierce. These are the epitome of all breadsticks, so I suggest you don't knock it till you try it. Once you taste the garlic and butter delectableness, you'll thank me. There's no way I'm letting you come out of here still being a Breadstix breadstick virgin."

Brittany found it adorable how serious Santana was being about a piece of bread.

They continued to chat until Mike brought out the breadsticks and waters.

"Alright Pierce, try it, and prepare to have your first foodgasm."

"Foodgasm?" Brittany quirked.

"Yeah, it's like when something tastes so good and it's almost as good as a real orgasm."

The blonde flushed and laughed at the Latina's questionable humor.

The brunette handed Brittany a breadstick and she took a hold of it and inspected it. She raised it to her mouth and took a bite. She chewed it thoughtfully and Santana was getting more and more impatient.

"Well?" Santana eagerly began

Brittany swallowed and said "They're delicious! I can't believe I've never tasted one before!"

She quickly grabbed another one, she couldn't get enough of them.

Santana laughed at the blonde, now Brittany was hooked.

"You should've seen me when I had my first one. I brought a wheelbarrow in and asked it to be filled with them, and when the manager refused, I got her fired. They are literally obligated to keep giving you breadsticks."

Brittany began a fit of laughter and Santana joined in after seeing how enthusiastically the blonde was giggling.

 _Get Brittany to laugh, check._

Mike returned to the table and pulled out his notepad to take their orders.

"I assume you're having the usual Santana?"

The Latina nodded and looked at Brittany.

"Is spaghetti alright with you?"

"How did you know that spaghetti was my favorite? Did Lord Tubbington tell you? I need to disconnect his cell phone and pager." The blonde looked seriously distraught and it worried the Latina.

"Lord Tubbing what?" the brunette curiously asked.

"My cat, oh San you have to meet him!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Will do, so is spaghetti good?"

"Yep, and I've been practicing rolling meatballs with my nose."

Santana chuckled lightly and looked at Mike for confirmation.

"I'll bring it out shortly."

To say dinner was _quite_ an event was an understatement. Several times Santana had to wipe sauce off of Brittany's nose with a napkin because she decidedly proceeded with rolling meatballs. Of course Santana didn't impede on the blonde's fun, she just watched her _skillfully_ attempt to roll the meatball.

Of course the wiping of the nose part caused some intimate stares, but they were soon interrupted with fits of laughter. Santana couldn't remember a time where she _genuinely_ laughed so much.

Something about the blonde's laugh was _intoxicating_ and it made the Latina laugh even though she didn't particularly find the source of comedic entertainment funny. The blonde was just a _free spirit_ and she had never been around someone that had such a powerful sense of optimism, it scared her.

After leaving without paying a penny (which Santana had insisted she needed to pay, and Mike politely denied and told Santana that it was his treat, but not without adding a wink. She still left him a big tip so she didn't completely feel bad) she and Brittany headed back to the arena.

Once they arrived at said destination and passed _those double doors,_ they looked at each other.

"Thanks so much Santana, I had a lot of fun and you really helped me to take my mind off of Taylor and things."

"It's no problem, that's what friends do."

Brittany nodded and surprisingly hugged Santana out of the blue. It was a friendly hug, but Santana wanted it to be in a _different_ way.

 _God, I have to stop thinking like that._

After a moment, Santana brought up her arms to return the hug.

What she didn't know was that there was a completely _different_ blonde looking at them from a far, practically burning holes into the side of Santana's head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your positive feedback made me post this chapter sooner than I intended**

 **(: enjoy**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Once Santana let go of Brittany, Quinn came strutting towards them with every intent to remind Brittany of one thing, Santana is Quinn's. She wasn't about to let the ditzy blonde partake in any reason she should worry, but Quinn just liked to flaunt what was hers.

"Hey baby." Quinn said as she approached Santana and pulled her in for a very _unappealing_ and _scorching_ kiss.

When Quinn did decide to finally let go, she looked over at Brittany who was trying her best not intervene on whatever was happening in front of her while Santana felt embarrassed that this is the way that Brittany was going to find out she was dating her boss.

"Hello Bertha." Quinn greeted the other blonde sharply.

"It's Brittany" she corrected.

 _Quinn never was good with names, except for when she was screaming Santan-, KEEP IT TOGETHER LOPEZ_

"Right, I knew that." Quinn replied, not willing to let Brittany break her stride.

Santana decided to break the tension that was so thick that you could cut it right down the middle with a knife.

"So Brittany, Quinn is my girlfriend."

The words _Quinn_ and _girlfriend_ did not belong together in a sentence, at least when the Latina was speaking them.

For a minute, it seemed like the blonde's face fell, but then she discarded any signs of disapproval and simply replied with,

"How lovely, I guess I just never put two and two together."

 _That's how she knew Quinn was my boss and said she had "connections",_ Brittany thought.

"Yep, she's my girlfriend. Can't believe I got this one all settled down to be just a _one woman girl_. Right baby?", Quinn added in a boastful manner.

Santana cringed at all the things that were coming out of Quinn's mouth. Quinn didn't need to gloat around Brittany like that, she didn't deserve it.

Quinn's arm made its way around the brunette's waist, and Santana remembered she still had to respond; or more like lie. _  
_

"Yeah." Santana said almost whispering, like she was ashamed that she was probably dating the biggest diva in the industry(which she was), and by now Brittany has probably experienced her wrath first hand.

Quinn gave the Latina's waist a gentle squeeze and asked,

"Well why don't we get lunch babe?"

Santana internally rolled her eyes.

"Uh actually since I couldn't find you after I was trying to reach you for _countless_ hours, I decided just to take Brittany out to lunch."

The first part was of course a lie, Santana didn't even think about the hazel eyed blonde on her time out with Brittany at one of her favorite restaurants. She hadn't even taken Quinn there before and, she refused to take _just anyone_ to her best loved restaurant that held so many precious memories to the Latina, even though she would never like to admit it. Plus, Quinn hates Italian food; not that Breadstix was really an _authentic_ Italian restaurant but….

"Oh did you? I bet you had fun frolicking around town with _my girlfriend_ , didn't you?" Quinn accused

"Oh, Santana offered and-"

"No, Brittany, you don't have to explain yourself to Quinn." Santana said through gritted teeth, feeling more and more frustrated with the hazel eyed blonde's behavior.

Santana turned to Quinn and tried to fix a hell of a mess she obviously knew she couldn't. It was like trying to get satan to became Catholic.

"I offered to take Brittany out of lunch because we're _friends_ and you weren't here, and to be honest, we had a lot of fun."

Out of her peripheral vision, Santana saw Brittany light up like a Christmas tree.

"Well I hope you have fun by yourself tonight."

 _Wanky, but so not the time_

Quinn stormed off the other direction, leaving a pissed off Santana and grinning Brittany.

Santana couldn't believe Quinn, how could she react like that in front of Brittany? She was seriously the cause for all her built up stress.

By this time, the Latina was sporting a full on scowl and once she looked at the smiling blonde, it erased like magic.

"What?"

"It's just that you had fun with me at lunch, _and_ you defended me."

"Well I know Quinn's my girlfriend,"

 _Hardly_

"It's just that she gets carried away a lot, and you know _jealous_ easily. I'm really sorry, she shouldn't have said those things to you." The Latina sincerely apologized for the other blonde's conduct.

"Its fine, if I was dating someone like you, I would get jealous easily too."

 _What's that supposed to mean? Holy shit, is she flirting with me?_

Now it was Santana's turn to blush; and fuck that bullshit someone made up about ethnic people not being able to blush. As far as Santana was concerned, she was definitely capable of blushing. Although her darker skin did help hide some of the redness, it didn't conceal the rest, so she was left to play it cool.

"I've heard that one before." Santana smirked

"Don't make me take it back Lopez." Brittany scolded, but the grin on her face gave her away.

"Pierce!"

A large man yelled and it caught the blonde's attention and she turned around.

"Rehearsal starts in 5!"

The man left and Brittany turned back to Santana and said,

"Sorry, I have to go rehearse, but I'll see you later?"

"Definitely."

"Great, thanks again San."

The blonde gave the Latina another surprise hug, but it was short lived and soon she was running off to catch up with the other dancers.

The brunette turned around, but then frowned when she remembered she would have to deal with the _other_ blonde sometime soon, but that can wait, she was in too much of a good mood to let anything bring her down; not even Quinn could diminish her optimistic attitude.

When Santana arrived home, she prepared a well-deserved bath to celebrate for not having to deal with Quinn for one whole night.

She stripped and stepped into the tub and gently sat herself down and immediately felt her muscles un-tense and relax.

She thought back to her and Brittany's lunch earlier. A smile crept on her face, and that wasn't the _only_ thing that crept up.

Her shaft slowly rose at the thought of the blonde and Santana groaned. She was going to either have to _blue_ _ball_ it, or _make_ it go away. She carefully thought of both outcomes, and even though she liked the second idea better, Santana just couldn't bring herself to suffice to her need.

 _Fuck it_

She cupped herself and slowly began moving her hand in slow and steady circles.

"Shit."

Now that she worked herself up, she gently gripped herself and began moving in an up and down motion.

It felt so good to finally pleasure herself, it felt so right.

Santana's dick, she would say was a substantial and considerable size. That's what made it so hard to hide it most of the time in whatever she was wearing.

It was 7 inches flaccid, and 9 inches standing erect. Most of the time she would curse the significant size, but she found that the women she _used_ to sleep with would disagree. During sex, Quinn would always remind her of how big it was.

 _Don't think of Quinn_ , she reminded herself as she continued to stroke up and down.

Once she got a steady rhythm going, she began going at a faster pace and when she was sure she was about to blow, her phone rang.

"Fuck." Santana said as soon as she noticed that the ringtone that was resonating through the restroom was the one she assigned to none other than,

"Brittany"

On top of spaghetti was the song she chose for Brittany, the reason why, that was self –explanatory.

Santana reached over and looked down at her dick she was still gripping and sighed. She answered the phone anyways.

"Hello?" she asked, trying her best not to sound sexually frustrated.

" _San!"_ , Brittany greeted in an ear piercing volume

"Hey Britt"

" _How are you?_ "

Honestly, Santana Lopez was feeling a variety of things, and sexually frustrated was one, but that wasn't something she was going to admit to Brittany during a phone call.

"Great, how are you?" Santana said trying to control her breathing

" _Saucey"_

Santana chucked and said,

"I'm glad."

" _Well I called to see if you wanted to come over and meet Lord Tubbington like you said you would. This is his only time off before he picks up a shift at Arby's."_

"Uhhh"

" _Please San! I really want you guys to meet, both of you mean so much to me and I want you guys to get along. Pleaseeeee"_

Of course Santana was going over to meet Brittany's cat, she just wanted to tease the blonde a little for payback for being the reason she was going to get blue balled.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there, text me the address."

" _Yay! Alright, will do. See you later San."_

Santana hung up the phone and looked down at her problem that probably increased because of the phone call and she sighed.

 _Brittany Pierce will be the death of me._

Santana stepped up to Brittany's apartment door. Once she had stepped out of the shower, she changed into a tee-shirt and jeans. She knew she could practically pull off a plastic trashbag if she had to.

She knocked twice and waited for the quirky blonde to answer the door.

The door opened and revealed a breathtaking Brittany who was wearing a tank top and sweats.

 _She can manage to make anything look sexy_

"I'm so glad you came Sanny!"

Brittany said interrupting Santana's leering and gave her another unprepared for hug.

"Hey Britt."

"Come on in."

The blonde opened up the door farther so she could allow the brunette entry.

Santana looked around the small apartment and couldn't help but think it gave off a _homey_ feeling. It was simply decorated, but so _Brittany_.

"Here's the man of the hour." Brittany said scooping up a large animal that was _certainly_ too fat to be a cat.

"Santana Lopez, I'd like to introduce you to Lord Tubbington."

"More like _Lard_ Tubbington." Santana snickered.

Brittany gasped and quickly covered Lord Tubbington's ears.

"San! Lord Tubbington is very insecure about his weight!"

"Oh sorry Lar- Lord Tubbington. It's nice to meet you."

Santana kneeled down and took one of his paws and lowered her head.

"Oh San." Brittany giggled at the Latina's actions.

"Lord Tubbington doesn't like being treated like a celebrity."

Santana quickly stood up and said,

"Oh right, sorry Tubbs."

Brittany put him down and he scrambled down the hall where Santana supposed was the direction of Brittany's room.

"So, I have a movie if you wanted to watch one with me? Finding Nemo?"

"Oh, was that your plan Pierce? Lure me here so you could force me to watch a Disney movie with you?"

The blonde grinned devilishly.

"Maybe…"

"Well you got me, a movie sounds fine."

The blonde grinned even wider and Santana loved being the reason behind it.

 _Make Brittany smile, check_

They made their way over to the couch and sat down fairly close to each other. Santana just supposed Brittany was a very touchy person.

Once the movie began, Santana didn't pay much attention for having seen it dozens of times, but she did look at the other scene in front of her.

Brittany was enticed in the movie and if Santana looked close enough, she could see her mouthing the lines to the movie. The blonde was curled up into the brunette's side and both of them were wrapped up in a blanket Brittany brought out before the film started.

Sometime during the movie, Brittany spoke up.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm Dory."

The Latina eyes looked down at Brittany and said,

"In a good way, you kind of are."

"Really?"

The blonde asked curiously looking up at the brunette, who nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, like Dory is so funny and smart; and yeah she forgets things, but she has a good heart, like you. Plus, she's cute."

Brittany blushed and stared at Santana for what seemed like an eternity. Her eyesight shifted to her lips and the blonde found herself leaning in.

Santana's breath hitched and she closed her eyes and leaned in as well. She could feel Brittany's breath and when she was about to close the rest of the gap, a soaking wet Lord Tubbington came running towards them, meowing and scratching particularly at Santana.

"Shit!" Santana yelled while she fell off the couch with a thud.

"San!"

Brittany looked down at where Santana was laying on the floor. Her tee-shirt was soaking wet and she has a couple of tears on her shirt from where Tubbs scratched her.

She kneeled down next to her and asked,

"San? Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I guess Lord T tried to take a bath, but I haven't taught him how yet. San?"

The brunette sat up and said,

"Yeah I'm fine, I think I should go."

"Why?" The blonde asked sadly.

"I-uh forgot I have to do some last minute work at the studio."

Truth was, Santana had a raging hard on. She couldn't let Brittany know that though.

"Oh." The blonde said disappointed.

"At least let me give you a clean shirt since Lord Tubbington kind of ruined yours and I would hate for you to have to walk out like that."

The Latina nodded and Brittany quickly disappeared into her room and came back with a shirt with a duck wearing a top hat.

She furrowed her eyebrows, but didn't want to make the blonde upset so she stood up and took off her shirt.

She waited for the blonde to hand her the shirt, but it seemed she was caught up in _other_ things, like Santana's toned and defined stomach.

"Uh Brittany, the shirt." Santana smirked, she caught the blonde leering and she didn't mind one bit.

"Oh yeah! Here, sorry." The blonde said blushing furiously and handed Santana the shirt.

It fit big on the Latina, but she wasn't about to complain, she just caught _Brittany Pierce_ leering at her abs, she was in a good mood.

"Well I should go now."

"Let me walk you out."

"And they said chivalry was dead."

They walked a short distance to the door, and Brittany turned to face Santana.

"Thanks for having me Britt, I had fun."

"No problem, and I'm really sorry about Lord T, and I'll have your shirt washed and returned to you tomorrow."

"Oh don't worry about it, and you can keep the shirt, it's ripped and it's the least I can do for taking this snazzy one, it's pretty cool." She said looking down at the shirt.

"Yeah, but I mean I have plenty others ones just like that."

"Thanks again."

"Bye Britt."

The blonde stepped closer to Santana and gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

The air was taken right out of Santana's lungs, and she stood frozen in place.

"Bye San."

When the brunette finally got it together, she waved and turned to walk away, failing at hiding the smile that broke out on her face.

* * *

 **Review! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loved writing this chapter, i hope you enjoy!**

 **(:**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Santana was currently at her record company checking out the premises to make sure everything was running smoothly and as it should be.

As she was inspecting, her phone buzzed and she fished for it in her pocket and read the message that popped up.

 _From Quinn: Hey baby, I know I'm supposed to be mad at you, but I'll forgive you this one time. Come over (;_

Santana actually scoffed when she read it, her _request_ for her to come over seemed more like a command rather than a question

 _How flattering Fabray_

The Latina opted not to reply and instead typed up a message for the _other_ blonde instead

 _To Brittany: Breadstix at 2?_

Santana's thumb hovered over the send button as she reread the message about 50 times, debating whether she seemed to forward or _clingy._ God knows she hated it when Quinn was _clingy, s_ he just couldn't help thinking about what happened last night, _or what could've happened_.

If she was right, it seemed like she and Brittany were about to share an explosive kiss until one _Lard_ Tubbington interrupted them and nearly clawed Santana to death.

 _That cock block_.

She just really wanted to see the blonde again.

She clicked the send button and shoved her phone back in her pocket, not wanting to read the message when it came.

It only took a minute before she felt her phone buzz again, but she refrained from reading the text right away to avoid seeming too eager.

Finally, when the temptation was eating her alive, she quickly unlocked her phone and read the message.

 _From Brittany: Can't, sorry San ): Later? Taylor is here_

Of course he was, Santana thought. How could she have forgotten about the boy that Brittany was dating? They just seemed in a trance these couple of days, that she had completely forgot about the tall brown haired boy Brittany was committed to.

She sighed and decided not to respond to Brittany, and instead reluctantly sent the _other_ blonde a text.

 _To Quinn: Sure._

* * *

As Santana walked up the stairs that led to Quinn's door, she thought about how she hated being with her. Everything with her seemed rushed and she honestly didn't know why she was still putting up with the girl.

She sighed as the knocked on the hazel eyed blonde's door and waited for her to open it.

Seconds later, said blonde opened the door and pulled Santana in by her shirt collar and slammed the door shut when she pushed Santana against it.

Feeling completely surprised and overwhelmed, Santana forced herself to go with it.

A certain smell invaded her nose and she scrunched it up in disgust, it smelled like…..

"Are you wearing Axe?"

"Mmm what?" The blonde began kissing down the brunette's jaw line.

"Why do you smell like Axe body spray? It smells gross." The Latina asked again, curious at why she was wearing something horrific like that.

"I uh- met with my dad earlier and when he hugged me, I guess it must've rubbed off on my clothes" The blonde unconvincingly stated.

"Really? Russell wears Axe spray?" The Latina quirked an eyebrow, not buying anything that was coming out of the blonde's mouth.

"Yeah." The blonde said, going back to kissing Santana's neck.

The Latina was completely exhausted, and she wanted to get on with what she was there to do, so she didn't push any further.

She began to tear the clothes off Quinn that were horrendously doused in Axe, it was actually unbearable.

Afterwards, Santana lied in the bed holding Quinn. She usually made it a habit to sneak out once Quinn passed out, but today she was exhausted and she figured she would be doing the same at home anyways.

It was exceptionally rare that the pair would share romantic moments with each other like now, but that didn't mean Santana was against it.

Quinn's phone buzzed and she quickly let go of Santana to go look at it.

"I gotta go." The blonde said picking up her shirt and shorts.

"Really?" Santana sat up surprised, usually she was the one itching for an excuse to leave.

"Yeah, I have to go rehearse with Puck. I have to nail a big number I'm going to do for my show."

She finished putting on her clothes and she stopped at the door.

"You can just let yourself out."

Once Santana heard the door close, she fell back onto the bed and she stretched her arms out to feel the vacant space on the bed where Quinn had just been. She tensed her fingers and scratched at the sheets until she got the will to get up.

As she searched around the apartment for her scattered clothes, she noticed Quinn had taken her shirt.

She picked up Quinn's and the smell wafting from it was enough to convince the Latina to walk out into the streets of New York City shirtless.

 _Would they get a show_ , Santana smirked.

She unwillingly began to put on the horrible smelling shirt as she held back a gag. She then slipped on her boxer briefs and compression shorts, making sure to adjust herself in them. Once she put on her jeans, she searched around for her phone. She picked up the phone and noticed it had a different case, this was not her phone. It was Quinn's.

 _Fuck._

She groaned and remembered Quinn had said she was going to be rehearsing with Puck, so she has to be back at the arena.

 _Shit._

The Latina made her way downstairs and into a taxi cab.

* * *

"This has to be the last time!" Quinn whispered as she was being hoisted up and against a wall by an Axe smelling choreographer.

"That's what you say every time." Puck smirked.

"I mean it this time, I love Santana."

"Yeah, yeah." Puck began thrusting and Quinn began moaning loudly, and the walls of the custodial closet were only so thin.

As Santana walked through the double doors, she wondered where the hell the blonde could be, and she questioned why it was always an adventure to find her.

As she walked past a few offices and rooms, she heard a deep throaty moan resonate through the building.

"What the hell?" She said aloud, furrowing her eyebrows.

The moans multiplied and she followed them until she was sure she was standing outside the room where they were coming from.

She reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly, unsure of what she was in for.

She was met with a flushed looking blonde and a sweaty looking ogre continuously thrusting into Quinn.

"What the fuck!" She yelled, which caused the man to drop Quinn onto the floor with a loud _thud._ He stared at Santana like a deer caught in highlights. He gulped, of course he was in deep shit.

"Oww Puck!" Quinn shouted.

"What the fuck was that for?" She said standing up and punching him in the arm.

His stare with the Latina wouldn't break, and Quinn quirked her eyebrow.

"Puck?" She followed his eyesight until she finally saw what almost caused him to piss his pants.

"Santana."

"So instead of nailing a dance number, you were nailing Puck?" The Latina spat, completely furious.

Both of them stood quietly, looking down guiltily.

"Oh did I interrupt something? I was just on my way back from yours, you know after having sex, and I noticed you took my phone, so here I am trying to get mine back. Just give my phone so I can leave and you can get back to receiving diseases from that lousy excuse for a penis."

Puck quickly flushed and covered his crotch as an intent to hide whatever the Latina had already seen, _not that there was much._

A half -naked Quinn slowly walked over to her shorts and pulled out Santana's phone and she exchanged it with the brunette for hers.

"And my shirt."

The blonde gave it to Santana and the brunette quickly put her phone in her pocket.

"Santana I-"

"You really don't need to explain what was happening, all I can say is that it's over."

The brunette made her way to the door and started to walk out.

"What about my shirt? What am I going to wear?"

"Figure it out." The Latina yelled over her shoulder as she exited those double doors.

* * *

The Latina found herself standing outside of a blue eyed blonde's apartment door. She had been standing out there for 35 minutes, and she was kind of hoping the blonde would step out soon so she didn't have to knock.

She finally managed up the courage to knock on the door. Light footsteps were heard, and the blonde opened up.

She was wearing a grey dress that complimented her skin color well, and her hair was curled around her shoulders and Santana could've sworn it took the air right out of her lungs.

"Santana?"

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I know you said Taylor was here and everything, but I really needed a friend, and then I realized that I don't have many friends, and I thought of you, and did you have a date? I'm sorry I should go." The brunette rambled.

"No, well I just got back from dinner with Taylor, he just left actually."

"Oh."

The Latina just stood there awkwardly with her hands in her pockets, looking to dig herself into a hole at the moment.

"Well come in silly, you can catch a cold and I'm assuming you're not good at baseball."

The blonde stepped aside to let the brunette in.

Santana lifted her eyebrows and chuckled at the blonde's joke.

Brittany led them to the same couch that they almost shared their first kiss on, and sat down.

"Where's Tubbs?"

"At KFC, he has the graveyard shift. Alright, stop stalling and tell me what's wrong."

"Right." The Latina looked anywhere but Brittany's eyes as she began.

"Earlier today I was at Quinn's, and she left to go rehearse a dance number, and I noticed that she took my phone instead of hers, so I went to find her at the arena and I found her fucking Puck in the janitor's closet."

Brittany looked shocked and she put a hand on top of Santana's and squeezed gently.

"I'm so sorry."

"A janitor's closet, I mean how classy is that!"

"Oh San, I'm really sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Santana laid her head in Brittany's lap and the blonde began stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You know earlier today when we were together, I noticed that she smelled like Axe, and when I asked her about it, she said she hugged her dad and that it must've rubbed off or something. I should've known, old people wear Old Spice or some shit like that."

The blonde began laughing, and soon so did the Latina.

"I was about to ask why you smelled like a locker room full of teenage boys."

The Latina laughed before she responded.

"Actually I'm wearing her shirt, I left her shirtless back at the arena."

"Ooh Santana Lopez, you're too good."

"Yeah, but now the only problem is that I smell disgusting, and I can't wear my shirt because it smells the same because she was wearing it. I also don't want to go back to my place because I know that's where she'll look for me."

"Well you can shower here, I'll lend you some clothes, and you can spend the night here."

"Really?" the Latina faced the blonde.

She nodded and the Latina smiled for the first time that day.

They continued to sit there together for a while until the Latina spoke up again.

"You know, I'm not really sad about the whole thing, it just stings a little. I was never in love with her or anything, it was more like a one night stand gone too far."

The blonde began scratching at the brunette's scalp, which she adored, it made her feel calm.

"That's good, Quinn doesn't your sadness. I know it's a cliché phrase, but you deserve better."

The Latina turned to take in the sight of the blonde. Of course turning her head caused the blonde to momentarily pause the scalp scratching, but she really wanted to tell Brittany what was on her mind since they had lunch together.

"I'm really glad I met you Brittany."

"Me too San."

Once Santana finished taking a shower, and she changed into clothes that were a tad bit too big for her, she met with Brittany in her room.

"Alright left or right?"

"What?"

"Left or right side of the bed?"

"Oh, we are sleeping together?"

The brunette flushed once she realized how she worded that.

"Not like that." She quickly mumbled.

"Whatever San, and yes we are _sleeping together._ "

Santana really wished she meant it in the way she thought.

"I'll take the right side."

"Hey that's a perfect, I sleep on the left. We are totally meant for each other."

The Latina nodded slowly, trying not to think about being in the same bed with Brittany. She just hoped she didn't wake up with morning wood, or she'd be screwed.

They quickly slipped under the covers and almost immediately the blonde gripped onto Santana.

Brittany really was a cuddly person.

"Goodnight San."

"Goodnight Britt."

Brittany kissed her cheek softly.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Don't worry, just because Quinn and Santana broke up, that doesn't mean that the drama ends, there's definitely going to be more than that (;**

 **REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEPS ME UPDATING! REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVES AND FOLLOWS (:**

* * *

Essentially Santana should have been upset that she found her _girlfriend_ fucking another person in the classiest of places, but she wasn't. She was glad to get that burden Quinn off her shoulders. Now don't get her wrong, she in fact did have a heart, _despite_ what other people would say. This change just didn't affect her in the way that it would most people.

Now the only question that remained is, why did Santana choose to go to Brittany of all people? Then the thought struck her, she didn't have any friends. Yeah maybe she knew several people, but all those people were either colleagues, aspiring artists who were willing to kiss her ass, or people who were just plain scared of her. None of them were actual friends; Brittany was the only _real_ friend she's had in years. The thought sort of depressed the Latina.

But still, why Brittany? After careful consideration, she determined it was because of her simplicity. The blonde kept things easy and light, and she didn't know much about the relationship Santana had with Quinn, _not that there was much…_ She thoroughly enjoyed Brittany's company, yeah she had an unusual sense of humor, but it was a desirable attribute most people didn't understand.

As she pondered all these things, Brittany stirred next to her. Afraid she might have woken up the blonde with her thoughts, Santana shuffled. Of course waking up Brittany mentally was irrational, but it still didn't stop her from widening her eyes when she saw Brittany throw her arm over her waist and setting a forceful grip.

This was a compromising position for both of them, if Brittany were to slide her hand down any further, she would have been entering uncharted territory; and she really didn't want to explain to Brittany why a girl had a penis.

She looked at how peaceful and slumberful Brittany looked. Her blonde hair was sprawled across her cheeks and pillow. She was nearly resting her whole head on Santana's pillow, which the Latina found very nerve wrecking

Santana observed as Brittany's chest rose and fell with each breath she took, causing the loose hair on her cheeks to go up as well.

Not wanting to wake up the sleeping blonde, Santana carefully detached Brittany's arm from her waist and began to slowly sit up.

Santana was already padding across the room when a voice stopped her right in her tracks.

"Santana?"

The Latina turned her head to see that Brittany was sitting up.

 _She looks so adorable when she wakes up,_ Santana mentally determined.

"Goodmorning Britt."

"Where are you going?" The blonde asked pouting.

Santana just stared straight ahead at the wall, racking her brain for any possible excuse to give Brittany.

Forgetting she still hadn't answered Brittany, Santana managed to conjure up something believable.

"Restroom."

 _Good save Lopez._

"Oh, well it's right there; and don't be too long, I want to cuddle!" The blonde said as she shoved her face into the pillow, the last part almost inaudible; but Santana still heard it.

As Santana entered the restroom she thought about how she was going to go back to bed with Brittany and do something as intimate as _cuddling_. Of course the blonde only meant to be friendly about the whole gesture, but Santana knew her to be rather _handsy_ as well.

She quickly finished her business, (for the ability to pee standing up was a blessing) and walked back out.

She caught sight of a fair skinned Brittany ridding herself of her nightwear and reaching over to put on a bra.

Santana quickly turned around, blushing furiously. She clenched her eyes and tried to rid her thoughts of a naked Brittany, fearing an _unexpected friend_ might make an appearance.

"Oh come on San,"

"We have the same parts." The blonde remarked as if seeing your friend naked was nothing out of the norm.

 _Hardly_

"You can turn around now." The blonde said as she giggled at the Latina's sheepishness.

The morning glow radiating off of Brittany was enough to make a person go blind.

Feeling as she's overstayed her welcome, Santana decided it was time for her to go.

"Okay, I think I'm going to head out." Santana said as she eyed her clothes neatly folded and placed ontop of Brittany's night stand.

"Did I do something to upset you or make you uncomfortable?" Brittany asked pouting.

"Oh absolutely not, you've been nothing but welcoming,"

"I just wanted to go get started on some work I left at the office."

 _Lie._

Santana changed fairly quickly watching the blonde from the corner of her eye; she was doing a quick sweep of her body.

Smirking, the Latina stood straight and noticed the blonde looked slightly flushed.

"You okay there Britt?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, fine." Brittany stuttered, blushing rapidly.

"Alright, thank you for being so cool and welcoming about the Quinn thing, I didn't know where else I could go."

"It was no problem, and you know you can always come here San."

"I know, thanks."

The blonde smiled and they both stepped out onto the doormat outside the apartment.

Santana turned to face Brittany.

"Thanks again."

Brittany nodded as they stared at each other for some time.

Brittany leaned in and pressed a long kiss to Santana's cheek and enveloped her into a fierce hug, in which Santana returned.

Once they let go, Santana smiled and stepped out onto the curb to hail a taxi cab.

Once she did and got in, she looked out the window to see a smiling blonde looking back at her.

* * *

Santana finally managed to trudge herself home and enter through the door and threw herself on the couch.

She stared up at the ceiling for a good amount of time until an ever so recognizable voice invaded the silence.

"Santana"

Immediately the Latina sat up and was instantly was face to face with the invader.

"What are you doing here?"

Santana had to remind herself to change the locks. The only reason she ever gave Quinn a key, is so that she could let herself in when the Latina was feeling lazy; obviously that plan was backfiring at the moment.

"Oh don't act so shocked Santana, I was just getting my stuff; unless there's a reason for me to stay.." The promiscuous blonde seductively purred into Santana's ear.

"Nope, not at all, just get your stuff and leave."

"Hmmm, okay." Quinn said as she stood up and left to what was presumably _their_ bedroom.

"You know it'll never work."

"What are you talking about?" The Latina snapped, still lying down on the couch.

"You and Brittany." Quinn said nonchalantly.

"That's none of your business." Santana snarled, losing her patience quickly and feeling quite protective over Brittany; _especially_ when it was Quinn doing the judging, as if she had _any_ place to talk.

"Oh but it is, don't you think I knew about all the times you guys looked lovey dovey around each other? And now that we're remembering things, I think I vaguely recall of Brittany being taken by a _guy,_ and you don't want Brittany to cheat do you?" Quinn mocked.

"No, I think I'll leave the cheating to you." Santana retorted, smiling smugly.

"Fine, but when things don't go the way you planned with Brittany, you know where to find me." Quinn said gently nibbling on Santana's earlobe.

Santana pushed Quinn back slightly.

"Thanks but no thanks; bye Quinn."

She quickly shoved Quinn out of her penthouse and locked the door once the blonde was gone.

"Women." Santana sighed.

* * *

Santana found herself at Breadstix ordering something to-go.

As she made her way to through those memorable double doors, she was in search for a bubbly blonde.

When she finally caught sight of said blonde, she happily ran/walked up to her, wow she was really losing her game.

Brittany turned around and quickly smiled when she saw Santana, or what the Latina was carrying in tow; she'd have to figure that out later.

"San!"

Brittany ran up to Santana and gave her a fierce hug, in which they almost collapsed.

"Hey Britt-Britt."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you're not happy to see me?" The Latina mocked being hurt.

 _Of course she's happy to see you idiot, she just ran up to you like you were the only person in the room._

"No, I mean it's just-" Brittany nervously rambled.

"I'm kidding Britt. I came to bring you lunch, hopefully you haven't eaten anything." Santana said holding up the Breadstix bag.

"That's so sweet of you San, and no I haven't eaten yet." She hugged Santana again and the Latina swore her knees almost gave out. Being in this close proximity in which Santana could smell the lavender shampoo wafting from Brittany couldn't have been good for her emotions.

When Brittany decided to let go, she took ahold of Santana's hand and led her to what Santana presumed was the break room of some sorts.

They sat across from each other and Santana opened the bag to give Brittany the contents.

"I opted to get you a Caesar salad because you know you're still going to be working out, and I didn't want to get you pasta because that would be heavy and it would settle in your stomach like a rock and I didn't want you to blow chunks-"

"San, it's perfect. Thank you so much." Brittany cut off Santana before she embarrassed herself further, Brittany thought the nervous rambling was cute.

Brittany placed a comforting hand ontop of Santana's and gently rubbed circles with her thumb soothingly.

Santana loved how easily Brittany could pick up her frustrations and take them away in a matter of seconds.

As they fell into a comfortable silence and Brittany delved into her food, Quinn stepped into the room.

Immediately Quinn's eyesight fell to the pair holding hands.

"Oh did I intervene on a _couple's_ lunch?"

Santana clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on Brittany's hand.

"What do you want Quinn?" Santana spat.

"Nothing Santana, if I do remember, I work here so you were bound to run into me…"

Quinn did have a point, Santana knew they were going to inevitably see eachother if she was going to continue seeing Brittany; but that was a downfall she was willing to accept.

Looking up she saw the dejected look on Britany's face, it made her burn with anger; especially since Quinn caused it.

She gave her an apologetic look, but Brittany just kept looking down, avoiding eye contact. Brittany wasn't used to confrontation, it made her uncomfortable, especially since it had to do with Santana.

"Any who, isn't Taylor coming today Brittany?" Quinn smirked, she knew she was a hitting a nerve within Santana.

Santana looked up to see Brittany slowly nod.

 _So Quinn does listen, when it benefits her._

Santana immediately felt a pang of jealously, she seriously had to stop forgetting about Taylor.

She was just hurting herself.

Santana quickly loosened her grip on Brittany's hand and stood up rather abruptly, which startled Quinn.

"Going somewhere Santana?"

"I uh- just remembered I had to go back to work." She avoided Brittany's eyes at all cost, knowing the disheartened look that was probably all over her face.

Santana stalked towards the door before anyone could respond and pulled it open and walked out the double doors and headed into the busy streets of New York City.

She knew for her sake, she was going to have to keep her distance from Brittany as long as feelings were involved, or whatever they were.

Her walls that Brittany instantly broke down were coming back up and it was like second nature to be immensely guarded. It had been so long since someone has been able to break down those walls she spent years building.

She couldn't comprehend how easily Brittany could get through her gates and caused her feel again, it made her scared.

The badass façade she kept up was just an illusion she hid behind to avoid getting hurt.

 _If you don't let anyone in, no one can let you down_ , she reminded herself as she stepped into her penthouse, shutting the door, and thus effectively shutting everyone out of her life.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVES AND FOLLOWS AND EVERYTHING, IT MAKES ME HAPPY (:**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a key one. love all your support, MUCH LOVE!**

* * *

Santana hadn't seen Brittany in two weeks and a half since the _incident_. For her own sake she had to assemble all these things she was feeling. It wasn't exactly easy to avoid Brittany, or rather Brittany didn't make it easy.

Brittany sent her various text messages and left missed phone calls, but those both went unread and unanswered.

Santana also had to make sure not to go to the places she knew Brittany would be at, which basically meant staying home all day and leaving only for work; but she was willing to compensate her sanity.

At first she began to deny any possible capability of having any feelings for Brittany, using excuses like:

 _She has a boyfriend_

 _Does she even swing that way?_

 _She probably likes me, in the friend way_

All the commotion made her frustrated and every night ended unavoidably with her drinking herself to oblivion.

In her drunken saunters, the idea to call Brittany seemed like a very fine one, but she always ended up in a blubbering mess, for she was ultimately the _weepy_ drunk.

When she awoke for work with a massive hangover, she invariably vowed to never drink again, but that ruling was demolished as soon as it was set in place.

This morning she groaned and leisurely got herself prepared for work and went to the studios. She could have just not showed up, she was her own boss, but she knew she had a record label she had to maintain a float; she had to be responsible.

Brittany was just a major setback.

* * *

She was with an artist in the recording studio, trying to get a perfect take of a new single she was going to put out, and hopefully pave the way for her career.

"Okay you're doing great, but what if we did like a more acoustic vibe kind of thing with it? Like I can add the guitar, here check this out."

Santana picked up her guitar and began strumming the guitar effortlessly (it was a big joke to her if you worked in the music business and you weren't musically talented or anything).

When the artist felt comfortable enough with the rhythm, she began singing along.

Santana smiled.

"I think we just found your new single."

The artist smiled proudly and nodded confidently.

Santana noticed it was getting late, time always elapsed when she worked hard in the studio.

Suddenly her phone began vibrating and she took one look at the caller, and announced that they were done for the day and the artist could go home.

She looked hesitantly at the screen, knowing Brittany could erase all signs of progress she made the past few weeks.

"Hello?"

" _San"_ it sounded like a cry or plea.

"Brittany, what's wrong?"

" _Can you come over?"_

"Sure, when?" Santana felt like an idiot for being so casual about this whole thing when she had Brittany practically choking out sobs on the other line.

" _Now, unless you're busy, then-"_

"No, I'm coming, period."

She ended the call before Brittany could continue arguing, and grabbed her jacket and hastily made her way outside.

* * *

Santana once again found herself standing outside Brittany's apartment door, although ironically, the tables seemed to be turned.

Today, Santana had to set aside her feelings and just comfort Brittany, be there no matter the conditions.

She knocked on the door and heard a faint "the door's open."

Calmly, she opened the door and stepped inside and immediately caught sight of the blonde laying in a fetal position on the couch. She made her way over to her and kneeled down in front of her. Instantly she knew just how much she had missed Brittany, avoiding her at all costs definitely took a toll on her.

"Hey Britt Britt, what's wrong?" The Latina said slowly stroking Brittany's back in a comforting manner.

Brittany answered in what was a sobbing murmur and Santana couldn't comprehend what she was saying but she knew she had to be patient.

She moved up on the couch and took Britany's head and set it carefully on her lap. She just soothingly continued to stroke her back and wipe her tears.

"I'm sorry San. I didn't mean to make you come here and comfort me while I'm a mess."

"Shhh, Britt it's fine, you did it for me and I'm perfectly capable of doing it for you."

"Taylor broke up with me." She instantly blurted out.

The statement lingered into the air before Santana spoke up again.

"What? What did he say?"

"He said I had been really distant these past few months and that I didn't really seem committed to the relationship as he was; I was too caught up in my job and never mind time for him. He was right."

"Hey Britt, you have a high paying job for an up and coming singer, a horrible person and moderate singer in my opinion," she joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"but still a great job that requires all your effort and commitment. If he can't see that living your dream and balancing a relationship at the same time isn't hard enough already, then he should've known what he was getting into. You're a beautiful, optomistic and intelligent girl and of course you deserve so much, but you also deserve someone who doesn't clash with your dreams and your future."

"Thanks San. I've missed you San."

"I've missed you too Britt."

Of course Santana meant everything sincerely and she looked at Brittany adoringly it was no surprise when Brittany leaned up and intended to grasp Santana's lips in hers. Santana's head retracted at the last minute so Brittany's lips would miss hers by a few inches.

It caught Santana by surprise, that she didn't kiss Brittany when she had the chance, but then her mind hit kickstart and she realized that she was being responsible, she was already bottled up with so much passion and angst.

It had been something she had wanted to do since she first met Brittany, but couldn't for one reason or another; but now she just felt so right, but felt so wrong.

She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"You don't want to do that Britt." Santana said sternly.

"Yes I do." She said and tried to kiss Santana again, but Santana moved her head, avoiding the kiss.

"No Britt, I really like you, so much, you don't have any idea. It's just that you're vulnerable right now and you're hurting and I said some nice things to you just now, and you probably just did the first thing that came to mind. If you still want to kiss me tomorrow, then we'll work it out."

"Do you think I just kiss the first person that says nice things to me Santana?"

 _Oh shit she used my first name…_

"No not at all Britt, I'm just saying that I like you, in _a more than a friend way_ , and I don't want to mess this up, please just let me do this the right way."

Santana's walls were crumbling and she was giving in, Brittany was breaking them down again.

Brittany nodded and hugged Santana tightly, and Santana hugged back.

Now that Quinn and Taylor were hopefully out of their lives for good, the only problem Santana was the impending boner she was about to get if Brittany didn't stop rubbing her hand up and down on Santana's thigh.

"Let's take you to bed."

"I thought you wanted to take it slow.." Brittany said teasingly while standing up.

Yep, it was official, Santana has a boner.

* * *

They made their way to Brittany's room where Santana had previously been the other day.

"My clothes are in that drawer, pick anything you want." Brittany said pointing.

"Oh you want me to stay?"

"Of course I do San." Brittany smiled at Santana and the Latina's heart melted.

Last time Santana didn't change her shorts in front of Brittany, but now this time she had to because she was wearing jeans and sleeping in jeans was quite uncomfortable; she was currently in an awkward position.

She grabbed the clothes and made her way to the restroom and began changing out her attire and into the ones she borrowed from Brittany.

Once she stepped back out into the room, she noticed Brittany had already taken her preferred side in the bed. Santana made her way to the bed and crawled under the covers and immediately Brittany snuggled into her side and wrapped her arm around Santana's waist.

"I like you too San." That was the last thing Santana heard before her breathing evened out and she quickly fell asleep into a deep peace.

* * *

In the morning, Santana woke up when she felt an intent stare being put off by Brittany.

"You're staring." Santana state while her eyes remained closed.

"Am not."

"Really? So you haven't been staring at me for like the past hour?"

"You've been up? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I just wanted to let you keep admiring my beauty." Santana said smugly.

"Leave it to you to be modest San."

Santana opened her eyes and smiled.

"I still want to kiss you."

"What?" Santana almost passed out.

"You said that if I still wanted to kiss you tomorrow, which is today, then we would work out whatever it is we have going on."

"So you still want to kiss me?"

Brittany leaned in and gave Santana a quick peck on her nose.

"Yes."

Santana smiled so much that she thought her face was going to break, the ability that only Brittany possessed.

"Okay well how about I take you out to dinner tonight and if things go well, maybe I'll let you kiss me."

It was official, Santana's walls were down and she was completely vulnerable.

"Oh you'll let me? And how's that?"

Santana loved how shamelessly they could flirt openly with each other.

"Well I'm going to woo you at dinner so hard that you'll practically pounce on me because you couldn't control yourself all through dinner."

"I'd rather pounce on you right now." Brittany said and straddled Santana.

Santana mentally thanked God that Brittany straddled more of her stomach then her crotch.

"Okay that's _definitely not_ taking it slow." Santana said while she pushed Brittany off of her.

"I was teasing San." Brittany said while giggling.

"Okay well if you want me to go on this date, I have to go get ready."

"Nooo!" Brittany pouted and tried to hold Santana down from getting up.

"Britt, you have to let me go"

 _The double meaning there was quite ironic_.

"Never!" Brittany yelled adorably while keeping her hold on Santana.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to tickle you to death!"

Brittany squealed and tried to hide under the covers to protect herself.

Santana finally managed to get Brittany from under the blankets and she began to tickle at her sides.

As Brittany laughed furiously and thrashed her body from side to side, she asked for mercy.

"N-No more S-an!" Brittany pleaded

"Are you going to let me go?" Santana asked while she proceeded to tickle Brittany.

"Yes!"

"Alright." Santana said and stopped her actions and got off the bed to grab her clothes.

She went to the restroom to change and when she came out, Brittany wasn't in the room anymore. Santana began to put on her shoes and she grabbed her jacket and made her way to the living room.

"Brittany?" she called out.

She turned and saw her talking outside the door with someone. Someone tall, that must be…

"Taylor what are you doing here?" Santana faintly heard Brittany say.

"I just came to talk to you."

"Talk about what? Because it seemed pretty clear to me that you didn't-"

Santana made her way to the door and Brittany stopped their conversation to look at the Latina.

"Santana, you should wait in the room I was just talking to Taylor, I'll be done in a minute."

"No, I think it's a good time for me to go now."

Santana made her way past both of them.

A grip on her wrist stopped her before she could go any further.

"Santana, stay, please."

"I'll let you two talk, there's still some things you guys need to work out. The whole date thing tonight, I can wait until you're ready, you just broke up with him, I wasn't thinking this morning. We can just stay friends like we have been the whole time." Santana said putting on a fake smile.

 _Friends, she can do that, it's not any different than before._

Santana's walls just arose from rubble and built themselves even higher than before, stronger, and possibly even worse, this was detrimental.

"Oh, yeah okay, friends. Sounds good." Brittany looked so small and hurt.

 _That's what we have to be,_ she convinced herself.

Santana nodded and turned around to make her way to her house.

When she arrived, she poured herself a large glass of whiskey.

 _Misery loves company._

* * *

 **IT MAKES ME GENIUNELY  HAPPY TO READ ALL THE REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW !**

 **REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

I am back for good!

There really isn't an excuse for why I haven't been on here for almost a year, other than I had no internet access. It truly killed me to see this story go abandoned especially because I always urge authors to continue their stories and that makes me seem like a hypocrite.

I will continue with this story and also publish a new one involving Quinn and Santana because I have a newfound interest in quinntana and I love them together honestly.

Thank you so much for your continued patience and I assure you all that I am back here for good!

See you when I update the next part of the story!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Thank you all immensely for the kind reviews and all the favorites and again, i apologize for the long wait! so here is the new chapter and i really really hope you guys enjoy it, especially the ones that are looking forward to a new chapter, ahhh i get so nervous! anyways thank you all again and remember to please review!**

 _On top of Spaghetti_ was all that could be heard throughout the open space of the apartment.

Santana grumbled and dramatically shoved her head under the nearby pillow she was using.

 _On top of spaghetti_

 _All covered in cheese_

 _I lost my poor meatball_

"Ugh" The Latina pulled her head up from under the pillow and squinted her eyes to look for the source of the persistent sound. It was annoying and she wanted to stop it so she could get back to sleep as soon as possible.

But as Santana lifted her head, she felt tiny prickles that felt like miniature stabs pierce her brain. Why did her head feel like a ton of liquid concrete was poured into it and hardened overnight? And most importantly, where the hell was that sound coming from and why was it so bright in her damn apartment?

All these questions were popping up into her brain causing her pain, _even thinking hurts_ , she thought

She sat up carefully, for even the tiniest tremor caused her head splitting headache to take effect. She looked around for the sound but it decided to stop when she stood up.

 _Oh now it stops_

Santana yawned and walked over to close the offending blinds and when she turned around she was shocked at the sight laid out before her.

"How the hell did I drink all of this?" she said to no one in particular but herself

She looked at where she had been sleeping a second ago and noticed there were about 3 empty Jack Daniels bottles littered on the floor. No wonder she had felt like complete and utter shit when she woke up, she nearly drowned her elf in whiskey.

She sighed heavily and another thought arose from her foggy mind and Santana quickly patted herself to find her phone

"That's weird, I could've sworn it was in my pocket" She said aloud as her eyes widened in remembrance and she rushed to the kitchen where she found several pots overloaded with spaghetti noodles where she presumed she had try to make a dinner for 100 people?

"Oww!" she stopped, her brain paralyzed in pain from the extra effort taken to run over to the kitchen in such a short amount of time

 _Son of a bit-_

She frantically opened each one of the lids and tried to find her phone. Once she found her cellphone buried deep in some noodles, she grimaced and took it out, inspecting it for damage.

"Why would I put my phone is spaghetti?" she questioned out loud and it took some time to remember why because every memory in her head of last night just had to do with spaghetti and an immense amount of crying…. Then it hit her like a slap.

Brittany had been calling all night during Santana's drunken escapade and she refused to answer the calls because she was a weepy drunk so she put her ringing phone into a pot of spaghetti because Brittany's ringtone was _On Top of Spaghetti_ , then she shut the lid and passed out on the couch she assumes. Not much was coming nor processing through her mind right now.

She smiled at the thought of the tall blonde, this seemed like something she would do.

Her smile was then replaced almost immediately with a frown because she also remembered yesterday's events. While her and Brittany were admiring each other in bed and Santana's dream was finally becoming reality; Taylor had come back to try to win Brittany back. She wondered how their conversation had played out and also contemplated if Brittany had eventually taken him back or sent him home; she hopes the latter.

Nothing could ever happen between the pair because of Taylor and that thought made Santana extremely upset and she wondered if things would ever go back to being the way they were. She just wanted them to be friends, but if that's all they ever would be, Santana would take that over not having the blonde in her life at all. Her own envy was going to ruin their relationship and she realized she couldn't dodge Brittany's phone calls anymore if she wanted things to restore to its normal order.

She wiped her greasy phone on a napkin first because she certainly wasn't going to put something so dirty near her ear, although it was nothing compared to Quinn….

She snickered and turned her phone on and quickly noticed the abundance of missed phone calls and texts.

Why had Brittany called her more than 30 times?

Panic flooded her system as she quickly dialed the blonde back and eagerly awaited her voice to fill her ears. As more seconds passed by, the more anxious she got and this is not fun for someone with a massive hangover.

"Pick up, pick up, come on pick up" She chanted quietly listening to the sound the phone makes when it tries to connect you to someone

 _"San?"_

"Britt! Umm what's wrong, you called me yesterday like 50 times and I'm really starting to get worried." Santana blurted out for her natural worry was showing for her friend of only a couple of weeks _, and possible future lover?_

 _"You're worried?"_ Brittany said so incredulously that it made Santana flinch

"I mean yeah you-" Santana only was able to say 4 words before Brittany cut her off.

 _"No you listen to me Santana Lopez"_

Brittany's authoritative voice made Santana widen her eyes in fear and shut her mouth instantaneously and gulp visibly

 _God she's so hot, wait snap out of it Santana! She's being serious_

 _"Now I don't know why you were ignoring my other phone calls and messages and why you finally had the courtesy to finally call back at, wait what time is it? Tubbs? No Tubbs that's military time and you know I can't- Tubbs stop eating my underwear! Hold on Santana, this is not over"_

Santana tried not to snicker because she'd probably be in deeper shit with the blonde and even though Tubbs was lucky enough to look at Brittany's underwear, _how she would kill_ , so not the point but she knew Brittany was trying to teach her a valuable lesson; the least she could do was genuinely listen to the girl.

 _"Alright San. I was really worried about you and I tried calling you thousands of times and I thought something had happened to you and especially after last night. My conscious was just so overflowing with bad thoughts. I really wanted to go on that date with you Sanny, but you just left before I got a chance to explain."_

Brittany stated the last part so quietly that it made Santana's heart break and she tightened the grip on her cellphone to keep her emotions in check. She sighed and closed her eyes

"I'm sorry Britt, it's just… How about I explain this to you over lunch? I'd rather explain myself in person, I think I owe you that much."

Both of them were immersed in silence for a few seconds until Brittany spoke up

 _"Okay Breadsticks in 10?"_ Brittany proposed geniusly

"Ugh Britt I just got up and it's still so early." The Latina whined

 _"San it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon, I mean I only know because Tubbs is watching Wheel of Fortune now."_

Santana smiled lovingly at the blonde's words and she chuckled lowly, she liked Brittany's playful personality more than her angry one, although it was pretty hot if you asked her

"Alright alright, Breadsticks in 10, but you're paying."

 _"We'll see about that Ms. Lopez"_ Brittany seductively whispered on the phone that it made goosebumps arise on Santana's skin, _and made another thing arise as well…_

The phone clicked and Santana breathed in deeply, she had to pretend not to be in love with Brittany for the sake of their friendship and she didn't know if she could even do that. It's like her brain was wired to only see Brittany as a companion, and lover; not a friend. She had to overcome this and push her feelings for Brittany aside because she wanted to be by Brittany's side for the long haul and she wasn't about to jeopardize that for what she assumed was just some measly infatuation, _but_ _oh how she was wrong._

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE**_


	9. Chapter 9

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! IT'S KIND OF ANGST-Y I'M WARNING YOU NOW HAHA**

* * *

Santana was sitting at a table waiting for Brittany to arrive, seriously questioning what she was wearing; or more questioning everything. Brittany was already 22 minutes late and all this extra time to herself was doing no good for the irrational side of her conscious. She was already formulating worries in her head.

Maybe Brittany would think her outfit was too overbearing? They were supposed to be friends now and by wearing this she wasn't exactly sending a "friends only" signal, it was more like "I'll let you fuck me on this table" signal.

Santana sighed, there was nothing she could do now, she was already seated and Mike already saw her so she couldn't exactly escape though the bathroom window now.

Just as she was distractedly adjusting the silverware in front of her, she saw Brittany running through the doors with a worried look on her face which Santana found quite adorable.

"Oh you're still here San!" Brittany exclaimed as she reached the table Santana was seated at

"Of course I'm still here, where would have I gone?" Santana chuckled as she stood up to give the tall blonde a strong hug she reveled in immensely.

Santana then moved quickly to pull Brittany's chair out for her, to which Brittany gave her a shy thank you as she sat down and let herself be pushed in.

"I know, it's just that I was late and I was really afraid you would've started thinking a lot like you always do and would have left." Brittany stated simply leaving Santana in bewilderment at how well she knew her.

In another circumstance that might have been true, but Santana knew this conversation they were about to engage in was necessary and quite inevitable and she would have waited hours if she had to for Brittany; it was just that simple.

"I just really wanted to talk to you about all this, whatever it is." Santana motioned between the two of them as she made eye contact with Brittany.

"I do too San" Brittany admitted as she lightly put her hand over Santana's on the table, giving her time to retract her hand if she wanted to.

Santana noticed Brittany's trepidation and decided to sedate her worries by turning her hand upwards to give her hand an affectionate squeeze.

This made the blonde instantly smile and warm Santana's heart, it was a gift only Brittany seemed to possess.

Brittany looked down for a brief moment and then retracted her head upwards and also gave Santana's hand a squeeze.

"Before you say anything San, I have to tell you something first."

This is when Santana began to panic, was Brittany about to tell her something that would alter their relationship permanently or possibly ruin it forever? How could Santana possibly prepare herself for the words that were about to emit from Brittany's mouth?

With panic still flooding her system, Brittany brought up their joined hands and kissed Santana's knuckles.

"Stop it San, just let me tell you before you start to panic like I know you are right now."

Santana took a breath and nodded.

"I just wanted to say that nothing happened between me and Taylor. I know it looked different, but he just showed up at the wrong time to get his stuff from my house. That's all. Oh and no I still don't love him and if you're blaming yourself for our fall out, I already was out of love with him for so long but you were just the push I needed to get myself out of that relationship. I realized I just wasn't in love with him anymore." Brittany shrugged.

This relieved Santana to no doubt and she believed that now she knew certainly Taylor was out of the picture, she could possibly let her relationship with Brittany progress.

Santana was about to reply when Mike came up to their table

"Ready to order ladies?"

 _Chang has impeccable timing…._

Mike then smirked when he realized the two of them were most likely on a date.

"Or should I just pick for you two? We have a fantastic plate for two that would be extremely romantic to share" He mentioned suggestively with a raise of both eyebrows

Santana then coughed out of embarrassment and took a hesitant look at Brittany who looked just fine at the mention of them on a date.

"Uh Mike we're actually just friends…"

 _For now…._

"Oh sorry for the confusion, please don't go all Snix on me later in the parking lot." Mike pleading jokingly but he was half serious, he knew the lengths Santana would to just to torture him for her enjoyment.

At that Santana had to crack a smile so she shook her head and looked at Brittany who looked more….tense.

"Whatever Chang, just take our orders."

Mike complied and took their orders and went away to leave them alone once more.

"Where was I? Oh I was saying tha-"

"Do you not want us to be more than friends?" Brittany suddenly cut Santana off, leaving her confused

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you correct Mike so quickly and why did you look so embarrassed when he suggested we were on a date? Do you not want to be more than friends with me Santana?"

With every question Brittany shot at Santana, the more Santana was left to gape at her incredulously.

This caused Santana to shake her head vehemently at Brittany's accusational tone

"No Britt, that was not my intention at all. You know we're supposed to be friends now so why did it bother you so much when I corrected Mike?" Santana asked with a tone of sadness towards the end of her sentence.

She didn't understand why Brittany was being so defensive. Was this Brittany's way of saying she wanted something more with Santana?

Brittany just seemed to remember that she was in fact was supposed to strictly have a platonic relationship with Santana. It was back to basics for them, to when she was extremely frustrated they couldn't be more.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry for bursting out like that San; I just….. forgot." Brittany tried her best to give Santana a genuine smile to give her the illusion nothing was wrong.

Santana reflected her smile and didn't think twice about why Brittany's mood perked up all of the sudden.

 _She really couldn't be more oblivious_

"So how's work?" Santana asked trying to steer the conversation.

"Good" Brittany said unattached

"Is Quinn still giving you problems because you know I can go over there-"

"Quinn is less…. obnoxious." Brittany cut her off to say.

It was the truth but it wasn't a lie either.

The real truth was that ever since Santana broke up with Quinn, she's been pestering Brittany constantly. At first it started off as harmless teasing, it wasn't anything Brittany hadn't dealt with during her years at school, and then it suddenly progressed into harassment. Quinn would make her work extra shifts until she grew weary and Quinn would make her redo certain dance moves she didn't think Brittany had done right. Brittany had been doing these moves for years so she knew nothing was wrong with her execution of them, it was just Quinn's pettiness.

Of course she wouldn't dare tell Santana this because she knows Santana can act quite irrationally when provoked ,and plus she didn't like seeing Quinn and Santana interact; it put an uneasy feeling in her stomach. For now she convinced herself into believing one day Quinn's antagonizing would stop.

"Are you sure? Because I know exactly how Quinn is and seeing you everyday probably makes her act even more unpleasant. You would let me know, wouldn't you?"

Brittany could see Santana really did have her best interest in mind when she asked that so she felt incredibly guilty when she responded.

"Yes of course I'd tell you."

Santana nodded and smiled, believing every word Brittany said because in her mind, Brittany could do no wrong.

Just then Mike came out with their food and another person Santana had never seen at Breadstix before.

He carefully set the food on their table with the assistance of the waitress beside him.

"You guys enjoy, oh and before I forget, this is Dani. She's new here and I have to kind of take her under my wing, if you will. So Dani this is longtime friend Santana Lopez" Mike announced with his infamous chuckle and bright smile

"Hello, pleasure to meet you." Santana smiled politely.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." Dani rasped, not subtly checking out Santana in front of her fellow co-worker and…. Date?

Brittany noticed this and frowned, _can't she keep her wandering eyes to herself?_

"And this is her friend Brittany" Mike finished, making a show of introducing Brittany with a swift movement of his arm.

"Hello." Brittany said bluntly and indifferent

"Hi." Dani replied equally as unenthusiastic, already shooting daggers at each other with their eyes.

"Well we will let you guys dig in, let me know when you're ready for the check."

"Absolutely." Santana answered looking at the mouth-watering food.

"Did you see that?" Brittany whispered harshly as she looked at Dani and Mike exit

"See what?" Santana said eyeing the steak she had ordered quite obsessively

"Dani was totally checking you out." Brittany said disbelievingly.

"So?" Santana replied unaffected by this news

Brittany was glad to see Santana didn't seem to care about the other blonde's petulant eyes on her, but it did irk her that Santana was acting so normal about the whole thing.

Then Santana understood why Brittany was reacting

"Jealous?" Santana smirked, enjoying the sight of Brittany's cheeks burning bright red.

"Of course not. I just think it's really unprofessional to flirt with your customers especially on your first day!" Brittany emphasized in anger

"I mean I can tell her I'm not interested if it would help ease your jealously." Santana replied haughtily, in a slight teasing tone

Brittany crossed her arms and muttered "whatever" and began to eat her food.

Santana just continued to smile smugly

* * *

"I think I'm going to explode." Santana said groaning in her seat.

"I know, I ate like Lord Tubbington tonight." Brittany said while rubbing her stomach quite cautiously.

"Don't make me laugh Britt, I'm full."

"I think we're ready for the check" Santana yelled, trying not to upset her stomach too much by doing so.

Just then Dani came over to their table with a slight smug look.

"Mike thought I should come over and give you guys the check, you know for practice and such."

Santana nodded disinterestedly, more concerned about her stomach that was about to implode on itself from the capacity breech caused by the immense amount of food she consumed.

Dani handed Santana the check, but not before making sure to brush their fingers for a slight moment, something Santana did not notice. But the blonde sitting in front of her did, and she was not happy to say the least.

Santana then muttered a quick thank you and Dani smiled brightly

"Of course, it was nice meeting you Santana." Dani husked her name once more before leaving; choosing to ignore Brittany purposely.

"Ugh I think I'm going to puke." Brittany said clearly unimpressed.

"I know you ate a lot." Santana replied opening the check to see the damage caused by tonight's feast. Of course Mike never allowed her to pay, but Santana was quite persistent and always left a large tip.

"I'm not going to puke because of the food. I'm going to puke because of that waitress." Brittany rolled her eyes

"Uh oh." Santana said aloud

"What?" Brittany asked, sitting up

"Oh nothing, there were just some extra numbers that's all." Santana tried to dismiss with an uneasy smile

"Don't worry San, if you don't have enough money, I can pay. Just let me take a look."

Before Santana could retract the check, Brittany was already looking at it.

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers

"She has some kind of nerve!"

"Look Brittany it's nothing I won't even write it down. I can just ignore it, give it back." Santana tried to compromise, afraid the blonde would make a scene in the middle of the restaurant.

What they were referring to was the clear message Dani left that read:

 _Call me ;)_

Along with the digits to her phone number.

"No,I mean she left her phone number here and she was checking you out the entire time we were here! That crosses the fine line between professionalism and friendliness."

"Like I said I'll ignore it." Santana once again tried to reason which seemed useless at this point, the ball has already been dropped.

"Whatever San. If I wasn't here you'd probably already be driving her back to your place."

That made Santana gape at Brittany and then scoff.

It was a harsh thing to say about Santana, and of course Brittany didn't mean it, she was just acting out of pure jealousy.

"What are you implying?" Santana gritted out with a clenched jaw.

"Oh so you mean to tell me you wouldn't be all over her as she was on you if I wasn't her?" Brittany asked with crossed arms.

"So you're implying that I'm the same as a teenage boy that can't control themselves around women? You're saying I sleep with every woman that just throws themselves at me?" Santana challenged

Brittany didn't answer, but her stare and silence was answer enough.

Santana rummaged through her pockets and threw down two $20 bills before standing up and tailing out of the place to leave Brittany sitting alone to contemplate her actions.

* * *

 **OOOH WE GOT TO SEE JEALOUS BRITT! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! let me just take the time to answer one review that kind of irked me.**

Guest: I feel like adding Dani or any other character into the story is completely unnecessary, mainly due to the fact that Brittany stated numerous times that she doesn't have any feelings left for her ex. But most readers (and authors) won't see it that way, because they think that jealous Brittany is "cute".

 **Can someone please tell me exactly where in my story I mentioned Brittany was cute when she was jealous? It was my sole intention to include Dani in the story for the sole purpose of progression and not for my personal benefit and what I think is cute and what isn't. Although I do know what you're talking about and I appreciate all reviews, but this one left me a little off.**

 **With that being said, I hope my readers will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

To say Santana was absolutely livid was an understatement.

Brittany had acted in a way she had never seen before. Seeing Brittany in a state of jealously was something new to the Latina and it confused her beyond belief.

Weren't they supposed to try and maintain their relationship as strictly platonic from now on?

Of course Santana would be ecstatic and completely willing to take things further with Brittany, but it was seemed like a mountain of obstacles prevented her from doing so; fate was not on her side she determined as she got in her car and drove off.

* * *

From inside the restaurant, Brittany sat staring at the vacant space Santana once occupied only seconds ago.

How their dinner went go from friendly to entirely chaotic, she wouldn't know.

Deciding to take action and not stand idly by, she got up in a haste manner and rushed through the exit doors. She turned her head to inspect the parking lot in frantic search of Santana, but when she couldn't catch a glimpse of her- her heart sunk further into her chest.

Her envy ruined their lunch and her conscious was doused entirely in guilt for making Santana so mad she left her alone at a restaurant.

In reality Brittany had never had been more jealous in the entirety of her life. Even when Santana was with Quinn; she couldn't contain her jealously at times but she forced herself to remain neutral. But today, just watching Dani openly leer at Santana while she couldn't claim her as her own; killed her. So her only natural reaction was to lash out at Santana for her irrational jealously. Which is why she was standing alone in a half empty parking lot searching for someone who she presumably just left.

She hailed a cab and made her way to plead forgiveness from Santana.

* * *

As soon as Santana had arrived at her apartment, she changed and realized it was too soon to go to sleep so she draped herself dramatically face down on her couch.

Not that she would admit it, but a few tears did slip out but she focused on not starting a sob fest.

A couple of minutes passed and she heard the doorbell ring but she had no intention of answering the door; having a pretty good idea of who it was.

It rang again and still laying face down Santana mumbled, "Go away" like a depressed teenager dealing with a break up from a movie.

 _When did things get so complicated?_

The doorbell rang a couple of more times effectively increasing Santana's irritation; she only wanted to be left alone to sulk.

She arose from the couch with a loud groan and made her way to open the door; ready to curse out whoever was causing such a ruckus when she was trying to sit in despair.

"Look I'm not feeling well so I suggest you lea-"

Before she knew it, Santana's lips were attached to another pair.

She let her lips be mangled for a split second before she broke the kiss and caught sight of the person who was ringing her doorbell; her mouth was left slack.

Brittany was standing there looking disheveled and desperate and Santana barely had time to register what was happening before Brittany attacked her lips once more.

It was all happening too fast for Santana. Only a few minutes ago she had left Brittany at the restaurant after her envious outrage; and now she was here sharing her first kiss with the blonde.

Slowly as Brittany sucked on Santana's top lip, she began to slowly guide them to the nearby couch.

Santana was intently focusing on kissing Brittany back as passionately as she could so when they landed on the couch with a "Hmph", reality slapped her in the face quite harshly. There were several problems arising with this particular situation.

For one, Santana began to feel her _not so little friend_ stir; and unfortunately she was not wearing her compression shorts -which was an idiotic decision on her part. Second of all, she and Brittany had just shared their first kiss after a fight and things were escalating way too fast for her taste. Not that she wasn't enjoying kissing the blonde; _and her friend was proof of that._ So she felt quite awful when she pushed Brittany off of her to give her some space.

Although she had removed Brittany's lips from hers, the blonde was still straddling her and she was terribly afraid she would feel her bulge so she sat up.

Brittany's eyes were still closed-it's as if she was to open them-she would disrupt the balance and let the questions role in.

Santana noticed this and reached up to soothingly cup her cheek and rub her thumb right below Brittany's eye.

"Brittany, open your eyes. Please."

At the sound of the brunette's soft spoken voice encouraging her to open her eyes, she did and knew she couldn't hold of their conversation off forever. Once she did she peered down and looked at the sight of Santana.

A few dry tears were still clearly noticeable and a couple of new ones were coming down from Santana's eyes.

Her heart clenched and she quickly dug her face into Santana's chest and tried to keep herself from crying as well.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" she faintly mumbled, although the words were stopped promptly by Santana's chest.

"I know you are." Santana responded, still able to formulate what the blonde was muttering into her chest.

Brittany clung tighter to Santana and finally let her tears flow once she felt Santana's hand begin to form patterns on her back in intent to comfort her.

After a few minutes of hushed silence, Brittany finally looked up and noticed this time Santana's eyes were closed. Feeling more passionate than ever to try and reconcile, Brittany kissed Santana's cheek.

Right away Santana felt the pressure of the kiss on her cheek and opened her eyes without another thought and stared into Brittany's eyes.

Brittany looked down for a quick minute before going back to look at Santana once more.

"Look what happened at the restaurant was a one-time thing. I didn't mean for you to storm out of the place and I surely didn't intend to make you sad. It's just that when I saw _her,"_ Brittany began in an unsteady voice, choosing not to use _the girl's name_ when speaking about what happened.

Brittany continued, "when I saw her try to openly flirt in front of you, it made me angry. Angry I couldn't kiss you right then and then to make her mad and let her know you were mine. I know it sounds crazy but it's true and I hope this doesn't affect anything. I still want to be friends, but I also want to be more than friends, if you know what I mean?" She finished unsure if Santana would still feel the same way.

As Brittany was apologizing, a little smile appeared on Santana's face. Brittany was still uncertain of everything so she didn't know whether to take this as a good sign or bad one.

Santana cupped Brittany's cheeks and brought her face forward so their foreheads were resting on each other's.

"That happens to me too. Usually it happens when I see you and Taylor, it makes me chest feel like there's a weight constricting my chest."

Brittany nodded instantly, knowing just what the brunette was explaining.

"And I want to more than friend's with you too. I really do. I just think I was so into the fact that you were taken and I tried to convince myself I didn't want that with you, that I just kept myself in that train of thought. But now I really want it, but only if you want it."

"Yes" Brittany whispered without a moment's hesitation and connected her lips to Santana's for a quick peck which the Latina didn't mind.

"I'm never going to get used to the feeling of your lips on mine. It's just…wow I don't even know how to explain it." Santana smiled and quietly chastised herself for sounding and being so lame.

This prompted Brittany to giggle and nod because she herself could also not believe how addicting Santana's lips were becoming and they had only kissed a couple of times.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" The blonde asked shyly, trying to test the waters a bit to see where they stood now.

"Of course not Britt, just don't do it again."

Santana tried her best to playfully muster up her best stern voice which caused the blonde to giggle wildly. She tried to wipe the smile off her face to say, "I promise San."

Santana grinned and pulled the blonde down for a much needed hug after today's occurrences.

The Latina sighed quite contently into Brittany's shoulder and made sure to also give her a quick peck there as well.

"I'm so glad you're here." was whispered into Brittany's ear so softly that it made her shiver and squeeze the brunette tighter.

"Me too San."

With that she gave the nearest spot on Santana's body a kiss.

With the tranquility that built itself around them, Brittany didn't want to disturb it but something was really protruding her mind; so she couldn't stop herself when she found the words escaping her mouth.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that thing I felt when we were making out? It was kind of hard and I have nothing against girls who wear strap ons to feel more comfortable with themselves-believe me- I just wanted to know what it was."

This time, Santana's eyes _bulged_ out of her head

 _Pun so intended._

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW_**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO! I would like to thank everyone for sticking with this story and i'm sorry for the delay in updates, but i hope you're all still willing to continue with this story but here is an update and i can't wait to get to work on the next part!  
**

 **Note: this is more of a filler chapter to explain santana's g!p because honestly i felt like i was dragging it out and i just needed to get it over with already to progress with the story as i'd like, so that's what happens in this chapter!**

 **(CHECK OUT MY OTHER QUINNTANA STORY!)**

 **PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW!**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks after the pair's first quarrel and Santana could not have been more grateful for every hour she got to spend with Brittany. The girl was like a sweetly drugged dream and if it was all an illusion, she didn't want to wake up.

Waking up next to Brittany was a heavenly sight- Santana decided. There was nothing better than looking over to your left and seeing a perfect example of your dream girl sleeping by your side. Even after the first few weeks of their newly established….whatever this was…. Santana still couldn't wipe the smile off of her face; being with Brittany made her impossibly lighter and gave her a comfort she had failed to find within Quinn; or with any other girl she had been with in the past. Brittany had possessed that power over her and quite coincidentally, Santana did not mind one bit.

Brittany had sort of moved in with Santana as time passed and it was something the Latina never planned, it just sort of happened. The blonde haired girl would come directly to hers after work and it would be an unsaid thing that she was welcome to stay the night; and then things progressed to Brittany bringing her clothes and leaving them there to Santana clearing out a drawer and some space in her closet for her to arrange her clothes at her leisure.

Most of their time would be spent lounging around watching tv or enjoying each other's company by doing nothing at all but their nights would mostly be filled with _heated make out sessions._ Adding that to the fact the Latina _still_ had yet to let Brittany know of her rare situation with her friend downstairs- you could say it had been sort of a hassle. Brittany knew how to work Santana up to the point where she wanted to rip off all clothes and forgo all means of rules but she also knew not to rush her relationship with the blonde in fear of ruining it; but she knew she had to tell her soon because those discouraged pouts Brittany gave her every time she stopped one of their makeout sessions where Brittany was really sure they were going to go all the way (although Brittany never questioned her and always obliged to stop, which she was eternally grateful for)- was really taking a toll on her.

Santana never had any problem with letting any of the women she slept with know about her secret; in fact the rumor that she had different anatomy always floated around for as long as she could remember, so no one ever paid mind to it. In a way, Santana didn't want to mess up what she and Brittany have by confiding a large secret to her and have her run off in disgust; which would be far from the truth- Santana would soon find out.

Not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl beside her, Santana slowly sat up to take a better look at Brittany's sleeping form. Although most definitely in other cases, staring at someone while they slept would be considered incredibly weird and definitely creepy, Santana forwent that thought and just continued to admire Brittany. The blonde girl's hair was no doubt incredibly messy and went whichever way it pleased it seemed, but that certainly did not take away from the blonde girl's beauty.

As though sensing a pair of eyes staring intently at her, Brittany moved and shifted so she could bury her face in Santana's side but was surprised when she collided face first with the girl's hip bone instead.

"Ow" came the muffled and rugged voice which caused Santana to chuckle.

"I'm up here Britt."

Hesitantly with one eye open, Brittany peered up at the Latina and smiled.

"Get back down here San. You know I love your morning cuddles more than I love Lord T's." Brittany admitted as she blindly grasped for Santana and pulled her down to her level so her request could be granted.

This made the Latina chuckle and smile brightly again as she complied and lied down so she could be face to face with the blonde. Although her staring did not cease even when Brittany had closed her eyes again.

Feeling those pair of brown eyes burning into her again, Brittany gave up on trying to fall asleep once more and opened both of her eyes for the first time that morning.

When Santana's eyes met Brittany's she greeted the girl with a shy,

"Hi."

"Hey." Brittany returned, staring just as equally intensely at Santana as she was at her.

Both girls giggled when they realized how silly they were acting this early in the morning; but who could blame them? They were both as equally as enamored with each other and now that they had voiced their true feelings for one another, they were sure that they could break that barrier of acting shy around one another and finally be as affectionate as they pleased.

Brittany was the first one to test that theory as she moved over to hover over Santana's face to lean down and give the girl a soft peck in the corner of her lips.

That made Santana's skin buzz and she craved more of those lips she's had for the past few weeks so when Brittany moved back, she followed her and attached her lips to the other girls.

To say that this action surprised Brittany was correct, but it was definitely not unwelcomed. It was that she was not accustomed to Santana initiating anything first -because it usually began with Brittany doing something first- and when the Latina finally did for once, it made her feel over the moon. It made her stomach fill with millions of imaginary butterflies that flew around and caused a commotion that she had never felt with any boy she's ever been with. _Santana is special_ , she thought and the fact that she had this amazing girl all to herself, made her head swim with adoration and gratefulness.

When the kiss progressed onto a more _mature_ level, Brittany couldn't help but moan.

Santana had made her feel all sorts of things in _all sorts of places_ and even though the Latina kept rejecting any sort of sexual intimacy with her, she was still hopeful she would at least explain herself or tell her why. Brittany didn't know what the other girl was waiting for.

However, producing another thought became futile when Brittany shifted herself so that she was sitting on the other girl's lap without any type of warning.

Suddenly Santana panicked because she knew that Brittany could now inevitably feel her boner. She detached her lips from the other girl and closed her eyes tightly, willing the situation that was about to unravel itself-away. She had been too invested in the kiss that she had failed to realize the blonde's attempts to move closer to her.

Finally when the silence dissipated and Brittany spoke up, Santana opened her eyes with caution and was almost afraid to finally come clean because she knew there was no other alternative to this. She had been avoiding it for so long that in some crazy way, she kind of hoped the topic would never arise but she knew that was just wishful thinking on her part because she had dreamed of being intimate with Brittany on countless occasions and just thinking of never having the girl in that way; was disheartening.

"Santana?"

She swallowed.

Brittany then took initiative and slowly brought her hand up to Santana's cheek and cupped it.

"Can you tell me what's wrong and why you look you're about to shove me off of you and book the next available flight out of here?"

Santana breathed in a shaky breath and began.

"I guess there's no other way to say this, other than, I'm different."

She paused but Brittany made a nod of comprehension with her head as affirmation for Santana to continue.

"Instead of being born with the anatomy of a girl, I was born with the anatomy of a boy." Santana slowly spoke out the sentence.

"And so that means I have a,"

Brittany finished the sentence for her.

"Penis."

Santana nodded and looked up to gauge Brittany's reaction.

She seemed to wear a pensive expression and for a split second Santana was too entirely sure Brittany was going to scream any minute now and leave but instead of doing that, she leaned over and hugged Santana tightly.

She felt the other girl press a light kiss under her ear and that confused Santana.

Why wasn't she running or making a face of disgust?

"Thank you for telling me, and I don't know how to say this but what you have in your pants really doesn't matter to me Sanny. I still think of you the same and since this doesn't make a difference, I would love to continue with our morning routine."

Santana then felt silly for not having told the blonde from the beginning, it was clear that these things were just common occurrences to her and she would never judge anyone for being composed differently than what was considered normal.

She tightly hugged the girl back and breathed a giant sigh of relief. Things could not have worked out better and now that Brittany knew, a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she didn't have to hide her condition anymore.

"So I really do that to you?" Brittany asked once she pulled away from their embrace to make eye contact with Santana.

With eyebrows furrowed, Santana answered with a confused, "Do what?"

"This" Brittany answered as she reached down between them and grasped Santana's appendage.

"BRITTANY!" Santana shrieked at the girl's actions with a face that immediately blushed crimson.

Brittany just laughed as she gave the girl a loving peck.

"Oh Sanny"

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE, IT ENCOURAGES ME TO UPDATE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, this is the first update in months. sorry for the wait, all i can say is life is pretty busying. enjoy and review!**

"Do you think Quinn is going to fire me?" Brittany had asked Santana one day as she drove her to her job after spending a lovely morning together, exploring each other under the sheets.

It had been a sort of routine; waking up on mornings where the sun hadn't even shown its face yet, to find eyes staring back intently at her. In silence they moved closer to each other, as Santana began to trace Brittany's skin with her index finger and feel the smoothness that greeted it. They did this until Brittany couldn't bear the feeling of Santana touching her ever so lightly, and she quickly attached her lips to hers and soon they delved into a morning makeout. Sometimes if both of them woke up extremely early (which was rare), they could manage to makeout for more than an hour. Mouth on mouth, both of them wearing swollen lips by the time their alarm had notified them that they had to get to work. It had been nothing short of a dream to Santana to be able to partake in that with Brittany. It made her heart flutter at the thought.

Quinn hadn't been on her mind at all when she was in company of Brittany but now that she had brought her up, just thinking about her gave a sort of headache. She had wished that the annoying blonde could somehow be eradicated so they could free themselves from her and her devious ways. It wasn't ideal, but she wished that she could be blasted off the face of the earth via a large cannon.

Not taking her eyes off the road, Santana answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Brittany tried to find the words to explain herself and try to work out this newfound dilemma.

"I mean do you think she'll fire me after she finds out we're together?" The blonde quickly rushed out, her words almost jumbling together that made Santana feel like she didn't hear correctly.

 _Together_

The word echoed in Santana's mind as she tried to formulate what that could mean; apart from the obvious. Of course they had shared more than a few _friendly kisses_ , but Santana really didn't try to put a label on it. She knew for a fact that she liked Brittany, and that Brittany liked her. Actually scratch that, Santana was thinking of finally making it official with the blonde tonight after she got off work. But that required her to actually ask her out first. The word just poked at the _wishful thinking_ side of her brain and the endless possibilities that could come along with finally making Brittany hers.

"Together?" Santana reiterated as she finally took a look off the road and glanced at Brittany who seemed more nervous than she had ever been.

Swallowing, and somehow wishing she could go back in time so that her vocal chords would never emit those words, Brittany looked back at Santana.

"I mean yeah, together. And don't try to convince me that I got the wrong signals because I know you're into me as much as I'm into you." Brittany said with much acquired confidence, not wanting to push away these feeling she knew were very much mutual.

Not wanting to send the wrong signal herself, Santana decided to act fast and cure any qualms Brittany could possibly have about them and what they were.

"You're right. I'm so into you, that I wanted to ask you out to make it official between us, but you kind of beat me to the punch." Santana chuckled as she took another look at the blonde and noticed she was looking a little breathless.

"What?" She gasped out at Santana's admittance. She felt like she was currently floating on cloud 9 as cheesy as that sounded. She just didn't think it was possible that Santana made her feel as if a million butterflies were hiding in the crevices of her stomach- and suddenly all fluttering out at once everytime she did something as minimal as look at her with those adoring brown eyes.

Santana nodded in affirmation.

"Yeah I reversed us a table at Breadstix. I thought it'd be kind of significant because that's the first restaurant we ate together at." Santana finished off shyly, feeling as if she's said too much.

Okay maybe the reserving the table part was a lie, but she knew Mike would come through as always and give her a table; and the white lie was definitely worth it because Brittany's eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July- and just like a firework- she launched herself to hug Santana tightly.

"Oh San you're so sweet." She complimented as she nuzzled her face into the other girl's stomach, reveling in the girl's sweetness.

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at the other girl's fondness of the plan and she responded with a forehead kiss as soon as Brittany sat up.

Walking into the building hand in hand, Santana felt a little nervous.

Okay maybe she felt a lot more nervous than she claimed to be, but that was only because she knew that she was bound to run into Quinn- it was inevitable considering that she and Brittany worked at the same place, as unfortunate as that was.

It was just that she didn't want this perfect bubble she and Brittany had created to go away once Quinn's envious needle would pop it. She wanted to bask in this sort of little world she and Brittany had formed these past few weeks and she knew that Quinn would only pollute it.

Almost as if she sensed her worried thoughts, Brittany squeezed on Santana's hand a little tighter. When she chanced a look at her, she offered her a reassuring smile that made her heart melt.

 _She's so going to be the death of me_

With one look, Brittany could alleviate Santana of her worries and that power excited and scared her a bit.

Continuing their walk, they finally made it to the other dancers and just as Santana was going to let go of Brittany's hand, she spoke up.

"Stay and watch me please?" She asked in a sickly adorable manner that she knew when used, Santana couldn't deny her of anything even if she tried.

Stunned, Santana thought about it for a minute.

Staying would mean that her chances of seeing Quinn skyrocketed from 50% to a whopping 100%. Of course debating this was no use as Brittany took initiative and moved closer to Santana so that her mouth was dangerously close to her ear and whispered.

"Please? I know you like seeing me dance, and so does your little friend." She whispered hotly as she chanced a look down at Santana's crotch, which would no doubt be making an appearance in a minute if Brittany didn't stop smirking like she was currently doing.

Sighing in defeat, Santana knew it was futile to argue against her request.

"Okay."

Squealing in happiness, Brittany leaned over and gave Santana a hard kiss on the mouth that took all the oxygen in her lungs when she did.

"Thank you so much San! Now come and stand over here, it's the best view." She winked as she led the brunette over to a corner of the room and skipped back over to greet the other dancers.

Santana rolled her eyes, how whipped could she possibly be?

Not knowing the answer to her own question, she settled back in the corner and watched as Brittany began her dance routine.

Brittany was definitely not kidding when she said that where she was currently standing was the best view. She was able to watch as the blonde moved her hips in rhythm to the music and dip down slowly and come back up just as slow.

It was making her increasingly hot, and the situation in her pants as well. Who could blame her? Her unofficial girlfriend was moving in ways that she was pretty sure were illegal in some places, and it made her think of just how lucky she was.

Too caught up in the blonde and the provoking moves she was making, she didn't seem to notice that another _certain_ blonde was making their appearance.

"You here to see me I take it?" A voice to her left purred and suddenly the air left her lungs, but not in the good way Brittany did it.

She turned and rolled her eyes as she did so.

"Absolutely not, actually I was hoping I wouldn't even see you today." Santana gritted out harshly. It was just something about being in Quinn's presence that made her skin crawl. Oh yeah, maybe it was the fact that she was a massive bitch.

Quinn fake pouted as she made her way over to Santana.

"Oh come on don't be like that Sanny. And don't tell me you haven't finished your little fling with that ditzy blonde. What's her name? Brinley? Becky? Betty?" Quinn obnoxiously asked in a way that caused the vein in Santana's forehead to pulse angrily.

She was determined to not let Quinn faze her, but that had proved to not be an easy task when she brought Brittany into the mix. She could handle any hurtful comments from Quinn about her, but when they were directed at Brittany, she couldn't have it. Brittany was the sweetest and kindest person she had ever met and she would be damned if she let her idiotic ex speak about her in any manner that wasn't kind.

"It's Brittany and you know it. Now I suggest you leave before I get really mad." Santana warned as she stepped back from Quinn's presence.

"What are you gonna do huh? You're here at my job remember? Technically you're the one that should leave, but since I like you so much, I'm going to let you stay." Quinn purred as she neared the brunette again, not backing down.

"Back off Quinn, I'm not here or you. I'm here for Brittany so don't feel so special because if it wasn't for her, I would've never come back here in the first place." She spit out in response.

"You don't honestly believe that do you? I mean we had some good times right? Maybe we could relieve some of those times back in my-"

Just as Quinn was running her hand up and down Santana's arm, Brittany decided to make an appearance.

 _Thank God_

"Hey is there something wrong?" she asked both girls as she neared them, trying to catch Santana's gaze.

Quinn pulled back her arm and instead let it lay limply by her side.

"No, of course not. We were just catching up right Santana?" Quinn asked as she turned to look at Santana with a seductive smirk that made her reel away in disgust.

"Actually," Santana said as she backed away so that she could be in the proximity of Brittany.

"Quinn here was just about to leave, weren't you Quinn?" Santana mentioned with a smirk of her own.

Not giving up, Quinn responded.

"Yeah that's right. See you later San." She winked and turned to depart.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Santana turned back to face Brittany, but noticed the girl was wearing a furrowed brow and shooting daggers with her eyes at the space Quinn had occupied not seconds ago.

"Hey what's wrong?" Santana asked worried that she had let Quinn get to her.

Britany forwent the angered facial expression for one of sadness.

"I just don't like that Quinn's still hung up on you. It makes me mad to think she still has this sort of hold on you." Brittany pouted as she explained herself.

Letting the blonde girl's words soak in, she shook her head.

"No she doesn't. If anyone has this sort of hold on me, it's you. I mean if you can't tell, I'm crazy about you." Santana assured her with a soft smile as she took the girl's hands and intertwined them with her own.

Feeling flattered, Brittany leaned closer so that she was nuzzling the brunette's neck and murmured "Mine" into her neck as she gave her a kiss.

Santana's skin quickly developed goosebumps as she felt the girl's lips on her neck and she sighed contently.

"And I can't wait to make that official tonight babe."

REVIEW PLEASE, I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS DO!


End file.
